Mis queridas vacaciones
by caperuzzita de los libros
Summary: Que mejor momento que unas vacaciones para enamorarse, sol, playa y mucho coqueteo, Rennesme esta dispuesta a jugarselas todas por Jacob, pero ¿él?
1. Chapter 1

*La minific es con los personajes obviamente de la gran escritora S. Meyer :D pero con una trama inventada por mi :)... aunque quisiera robarme a Jacob :P ajjajaj  
*La minific trata sobre unas vacaciones de Rennesme.  
*No hay lazos de imprimación, en esta fic deje de lado ese proceso, así puedo colocar otros elementos, pero igual Rennesme quiere a Jacob y viceversa.  
*Es una mezcla entre un poco de romance y comedia, o al menos eso creo yo :)  
*no tiene tiempo de ubicación específico, empieza como si fuera un capítulo de la vida de ellos...

_**Mis queridas vacaciones**_

**Rennesme POV.**

Me encontraba en la sala de la mansión de mis abuelitos, por fin había convencido a mis padres de que tuviéramos unas lindas vacaciones en la playa… el hecho de que ellos sean demasiado brillantes no ayudaba mucho, pero debido a mis excelentes comportamientos, y las suplicas constantes de todo un mes, accedieron a rentar una isla para nosotros solos, había visitado la "Isla Esme" de mi abuelita, pero no era lo mismo, yo quería visitar una playa donde también hubiese una ciudad… así disfrutar de todas las diversiones como una típica adolecente.

Eran unas clásicas vacaciones en familia… y como era de esperarse Jacob también vendría, no es que lo considere un hermano… el me gusta, es un chico muy guapo, rebelde, pero al mismo tiempo amable, responsable, tierno, carismático, risueño… y si sigo juro que no terminare nunca. Aunque creo que también le gusto… El aun me ve como su pequeña hermanita, lo que realmente es un fastidio, me gusta que me cuide en todo momento, pero el hecho de ser su hermanita, quita la posibilidad de ser algo más… sobre todo cuando mis padres me tienen bajo inmensa vigilancia, y es que aunque mi tía Alice no pueda ver muy bien mi futuro, su esposo mi tío Jasper, sabe lo que siento siempre, a veces es bueno, pero en ocasiones abruma… y eso sin contar lo que mi padre puede hacer, como es posible que el sea un lector de mentes, la vida sí que es injusta, justamente tu padre puede leerte el pensamiento, aunque no tengo mucho que ocultar, es un fastidio al momento de estar con Jacob, no me da intimidad…

-Es que tu no necesitas intimidad con Jacob- dijo frunciendo el ceño- eres muy pequeña para pensar en esas cosas.

-Claro, lo dices porque eres un viejecillo atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven- dije sonriendo

-Pero que cuerpo- dijo mi madre que venía bajando con mi tía Alice.

-No empiecen- dije cruzando los brazos-¿no se supone que soy muy joven para saber sobre esto?- dije riendo, escuche unas patas corriendo y sentí un aroma precioso a bosque, definitivo… Jacob estaba llegando…

-Que bien que estaremos lo suficientemente lejos para descansar de ese asqueroso aroma- dijo Alice cubriéndose la nariz.

Ella y mis otros tíos habían optado por ir al otro lado del continente, no es que no les gustara la idea de pasar las vacaciones en familia, si no que tenían otros planes… en todo caso yo iría con mis padres y mi gran amigo, porque aunque no quisiera Jake aun era mi amigo.

-Hey ya les he dicho que no critiquen a mis amigos, además Jacob huele delicioso- dije con ojitos soñadores.

-Gracias Ness, solo espero que no quieras comerme, son las primeras vacaciones que tomo en mucho tiempo- dijo entrando por la puerta, y dejando las maletas a un lado.

-Ja-Ja- dije irónicamente- solo te estaba defendiendo de mi querida familia, al parecer no les gusta tu aroma.

-Pero al menos yo si me baño- dijo el adentrándose en la cocina, seguramente buscando algo de comida, siempre tenía hambre.

-Al menos en algo estamos de acuerdo- dijo mi padre – Creo que Jacob terminara con la despensa.

-En vez de quejarse deberían agradecerme- dijo Jacob preparando un emparedado- yo me sacrifico comiendo todo eso que ustedes compran y nunca comen- después vio a mi querida madre- hay tantos niños en áfrica sin comer y ustedes… que no prueban bocado-yo solté una carcajada, no pude controlarlo, a veces Jake es tan gracioso, mi padre se toco el puente de la nariz y mi madre solo puso los ojos en blanco. Jake termino de comer sus emparedados, i guardo unos cuantos para el viaje.

-Hey no me vean así, que no saben que estoy en desarrollo… los doctores dicen que debemos alimentarnos bien para tener un buen desarrollo- sonrió ante su idea, yo solo le mire y regrese la sonrisa… definitivamente, si que tenía un buen desarrollo…

-Rennesme, tranquiliza tus pensamientos- dijo mi padre mientras subíamos a su preciado volvo para comenzar el viaje.

-Pues si no quieres saber lo que pienso, no deberías leerlos- dije molesta, no es mi culpa que Jacob fuera tan sexy, definitivamente no podía resistirme a su encanto…

-Estas serán unas largas vacaciones- dijo mi padre, encaminándonos hacia la pequeña playa privada que rento.

* * *

¿Que les parece?... si se que los capitulos son cortos pero esta Fic sera así cortita, es solo algo que surgio de un momento de inspiración?...

espero les guste y si es así dejenmelo saber ya saben aplastando el botoncito verde :D

que tengan un buen día y gracias por leer

=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hospedaje.**

**Rennesme POV.**

Entre Jake y yo caímos rendidos la mayor parte del tiempo, y con lo rápido que fue el viaje debido a la manera de conducir de mi padre, llegamos muy rápido, eso sin duda era una de las ventajas de viajar con mis padres… llegamos a nuestro destino, era muy hermoso sin duda, estaba solo a 2O minutos de la ciudad, cruzabas un bosque enorme, (donde obviamente mis padres podrían ir a cazar), y llegamos a las cabañas… eran 3 y estaban preciosas, el folleto no les hacía justicia.

-Que bien que te gusten hija- dijo mi padre- espero puedas pasar ahora si unas hermosas vacaciones- dijo estacionando el coche.

-Gracias papa- dije mientras bajábamos- son los mejores- los abrace y comenzaron a descargar el equipaje.

-Bueno la cabaña del centro es para tu madre y mía, la del lado izquierdo de Jacob y el derecho la tuya-dijo mi padre

-Por que la cabaña de Jacob y mía están tan lejos?- dije sin entender, yo lo quería tener más cerquita-

-Por eso mismo- dijo mi padre, yo me sonroje, pero pude notar que Jacob también lo hacía, sin duda, estaba pensando en mí… bueno al menos eso quería creer- adolecentes- dijo mi padre autoritariamente, y nos dejo ir a nuestras cabañas- Nos vemos en 20 minutos aquí, para ir un rato a la playa-

-Si señor- dijo Jacob como si fuera un sargento.

-Claro- grite, y me fui rápido a mi cabaña. Entre y era enorme, tenía una pequeña sala, un comedor pequeño y dos habitaciones muy grandes, con camas enormes, en el centro un baño.- Creo que tendré mucho espacio- dije mientras guardaba mi equipaje.

-Siempre serás bienvenida a nuestra cabaña- dijo mi madre entrando con mi padre de la mano.

-¿Y repetir el incidente de la vez pasada?- dije haciendo cara de fuchi- no gracias.

-Lo sentimos pero no escuche tu pesadilla cariño- dijo mi padre, ese día había tenido una horrible pesadilla, fui al cuarto de mis padres y cuál fue mi sorpresa, encontrarlos en pleno….

-Rennesme, algún día lo comprenderás- dijo mi madre y juro que de poder estarlo estaría más roja que un tomate.

-Claro- era algo muy natural, no me molestaba que lo hicieran, pero podrían haber puesto el seguro… yo sabría que algún día tendría un momento así solo esperaba que fuera con Jacob…

-Claro dentro de unos 2 o 3 siglos- dijo mi padre

-Celoso- dije y nos dirigimos hacia la playa, Jacob ya estaba ahí, en sus bermudas, sin camisa, mojado por el agua de la playa, y bañado por la luz de los rayos, se veía sumamente sexy, reprimi mis imágenes mentales, mi padre andaba rondando cerca y aunque ya me había acostumbrado aun era vergonzoso.

-¿Vaya seguros que son vampiros?- dijo Jake mirándonos- Porque parecen más bien zombies, con sus caminares tan lentos- dijo riendo

-Caya Jacob, mejor disfruten del agua

Me comencé a quitar el pareo y la blusa, lentamente, de manera tan sensual, como lo había enseñado Rose, así podría deslumbrar a Jacob.

-Vaya deslumbrante- dijo él, me gire a verlo no podía creer que en realidad lo haya deslumbrado y cuál fue mi sorpresa, estaba viendo a mi padre.- No puedo creer que en realidad brilles- dijo mirándolo sonriendo, yo puse cara de poker-

-A mi edad, sigo deslumbrando- dijo mi padre guiñando un ojo- a todos los humanos, unas cuantas vampiras y un licántropo- dijo riendo

-En realidad eso de brillar debería ser para las chicas no crees?- dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño- No es muy masculino que digamos- dijo mirando a mi padre

-Pues dormir abrazado a un peluche tampoco es muy masculino- dijo mi padre contraatacando a Jake, yo reí bajito, mi madre fuerte.

-Eso es mientras consigo a quien abrazar, ya sabes con debo practicar… no quiero hacer daño con mis fuertes brazos- dijo haciendo poses de fisicoculturista- todos reímos ante los torpes comentarios de Jacob por excusarse patéticamente, y nos fuimos directo al agua, era la primera vez que podía nadar con mis padres en plena luz del día, sin preocuparnos por "deslumbrar"… eran sin duda muy divertido, estuvimos buen rato hasta que empezó a oscurecer, nos fuimos a la orilla y de camino a nuestras cabañas mi padre se excuso.

-Chicos, Bella y yo iremos a cazar, ustedes pueden quedarse en las cabañas a descansar, mañana podremos planear algunas actividades- dijo mi padre

-Si hay una discoteca que quiero visitar- dije emocionada

-Claro Ness, mañana podemos ver a donde ir- eso sonó a plural dije mentalmente- Es obvio que te acompañaremos- dijo mi padre respondiendo mi pregunta, no formulada.

-Vaya que emocionante ir a una discoteca con tus padres- dije de lo más sarcástico posible- sin duda algo que toda adolecente quiere-

-Cierto Ed, por que no nos dejan ir solos… además no deberían estar agotados o algo así?... digo a su edad.

-Tan solo soy un año mayor que tu Jake- dijo mi madre frunciendo el ceño.

-Antes no pensabas igual Bella- dijo el riendo- donde quedo eso de tu eres un joven e ingenuo… y yo soy madura y vieja- dijo imitando a mama- ¿no andabas ya por los 50 en nuestra última cuenta?- dijo el riendo.

-JAja- pues mira que para tener una hija y conservar ese cuerpo- dijo mi padre guiñándole un ojo.

-Que galán- dije burlonamente- eso se usaba el siglo pasado

-Sigue siendo un clásico- dijo mientras se llevaba a mi madre rumbo al bosque.

-Jacob, ni se te ocurra visitar a Rennesme, ya es hora de que se vayan a sus cuartos, y no planeen nada, no tardaremos y además tengo excelente olfato- dijo mi padre apuntando su nariz.

-Tal vez por eso siempre se toca la nariz- dijo Jacob pensativo

-jajaj Eres un bobo- dije golpeando su hombro

-Hey- se quejo

Nos fuimos a nuestras cabañas, la verdad estaba cansada por el viaje y aun tenía que desempacar y acomodar ciertas cosas, sabía que Jacob andaba en las mismas, y posiblemente llamaría a la manada, era la primera vez que tomaba un descanso, y sin embargo podía sentir que ya los extrañaba.

Me fui a mi habitación y me duche, me coloque mi piyama y termine de acomodar mi equipaje, tome un plato de cereal de la cocina y me fui a mi habitación, una de las dos que estaban ahí… me dispuse a ver un poco de televisión. Hice zapping, mientras termine por ver el canal de música, sonaba una extraña canción…

(Voy a conquistarte de Diego Verdaguer)

_Voy a conquistarte de una vez te digo_  
_pues ya me canse de que_  
_me quieras como amigo (nadamos)_

_Voy a conquistarte de una vez te informo_  
_pues ya comprendí que si no lo hago, me conformo_  
_Voy a derretir todos tus diarios_  
_voy a conseguir que sientas celos_  
_cuando no me tengas a tu lado_  
_entonces sabrás que lo he logrado…_

Sin duda era una buena canción mire por la ventana y pude notar que la cabaña de Jacob estaba iluminada, sin duda a mi padre le había escapado el pequeño detalle que mi habitación daba a la que utilizó Jake, eso era suerte… escuchando es canción, me arme de valor… tenía que conseguir conquistar a Jacob… ya era tiempo de que se diera cuenta que yo era su destino.

* * *

¿Qué les parece? Rennesme esta decidida a que Jacob se de cuenta de que ella es lo mejor para él. Espero les guste como va quedando esto y pues gracias por su tiempo en leerme :D

que tengan un buen día


	3. Chapter 3

*Solos*

**Rennesme POV.**

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana y me fui a arreglar, tome una refrescante ducha y me vestí con un short jeans con roturas, y una blusa larga color morada, unas sandalias a juego, y me pinte las uñas de color morado intenso, (tanto pies y manos) para combinar. Al termino me fui corriendo a la cabaña de mis padres, llame la puerta pero nadie contesto, era muy extraño, creí que no tardarían mucho tiempo, además el bosque estaba demasiado cerca, como para tardar, posiblemente estuvieran en donde Jake, así que me fui a su cabaña… toque y nadie contesto, pero pude escuchar los ronquidos de Jacob por lo que, decidí entrar… como siempre Jacob dejo la puerta sin seguro, lo que me facilito las cosas… entre y los sus ronquidos se escuchaban más fuerte, lo que me dio a saber donde se encontraba…

-Jacob- le llame, pero no contesto, si que tenía un sueño profundo.-Jacob- dije aun mas fuerte pero sin gritar- Jake quieras o no voy a entrar-dije finalmente para abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba el tan tierno durmiendo a las anchas de la enorme cama, creo que era de las primeras veces que realmente descansaba, lejos de todos, sin tener que cuidar de la manada, de sus sobrinos, de nada, me arrepentí de querer despertarlo, pero no sabía dónde estaban mis padres y eso me preocupaba, así que me acerque lentamente. A Jacob solo lo cubría una fina sabana de color negro, se veía adorable sin camisa… y me pregunto si traería algo más puesto… o algo menos?, mi instinto me dijo que saliera, pero ya estaba a un lado, le llame con mucho cuidado.

-Jake, despierta por favor- le susurre, el entre abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar mostrando una enorme sonrisa, sin duda se veía adorable, le tome de la mano y le pique un hombro para despertarlo- Jake, estas despierto- volví a susurrar. Pero de pronto el me tomo de los brazos y me arrastro a la cama, todo en un rápido movimiento, después me giro y me apretó mas contra él

-mmmm- dijo creo que aun estaba dormido…

-Jacob ten cuidado- el me aferro más a él y me empezó a acariciar la espalda, se sentía tan bien, que me quede unos minutos así, ojala mis padres no entraran.. o mis padres recordé, por eso vine aquí… - Jacob necesito que despiertes- le dije mientras le acariciaba la cara. Él abrió sus ojos y sonrió, continuo acariciando mi espalda, de pronto carraspeo y su mano se quedo inmóvil.

-¿Nessie eres tú?- pregunto separándose de mí rápidamente y cubriéndose con la sabana.

-A quien más esperabas en tu cabaña en medio de la nada- dije haciendo un ceño- te recuerdo que estamos solos por aquí- dije mirando hacía el rededor.

-Es solo que- dijo rápido- no te esperaba en mi cabaña- dijo más calmado- ¿que haces aquí?- dijo viéndome fijo.

-Mis padres no contestan, y ya me preocupe, que tal si les paso algo- dije asustada-

-Son vampiros- dijo tomando mi mano- pueden cuidarse solos-sonrió

-Jacob- le fulmine con la mirada

-Lo siento, pero suena un poco ilógico, pero deja y me pongo algo de ropa y te acompaño-

-¿Acaso duermes desnudo?- pregunte con ojos como platos.

-Hey no pensé que fuera a despertar contigo aquí- dijo disculpándose

-Tú fuiste quien me abrazo- dije rápido enarcando una ceja-no me culpes

-Es solo que estaba soñando- dijo él y se encogió de hombros-

-¿Con una chica?- dije rápido y un poco …

-Celosa- me dijo sonriendo. Me acerque a él lentamente, el no se movía me miraba fijo, le coloque a un lado y le susurré sexymente como lo veía en las películas al oído

-¿tendría por qué?- dije lanzando una miradita hacia abajo, el quedo mudo y encogió los hombros- te espero afuera, y camine decidida hacía afuera. El se cambio rápido y me acompaño a la cabaña de mis padres, cuando aún faltaba algo por llegar le dije- Sabes con lo que paso en tu cabaña- el me miro confundido- no creo que debamos pensar en eso sabes cómo se pone mi padre- dije riendo- no le hará gracia que me arrastraras a tu cama- vi como se sonrojo levemente y miro al piso-

-Estaba dormido- dijo sosteniéndome la mirada

-jajaj vamos Jacob di que no puedes vivir sin mi- dije riendo un poco

-Tú no te quejaste mucho- dijo lentamente- sobre todo cuando te dije que estaba desnudo-

-¿Es que no sabes que existe el seguro?- dije un poco molesta por su acusación

-además vi hacia donde fue tu mirada- dijo y yo sentí que enrojecía – creo que te gusto lo que viste- y antes de que pudiera replicar salió disparado a la cabaña, eso era bueno en cierta manera porque no sabía que decir y estaba demasiado roja, me fui lento y espere a que abrieran la puerta, pero no se escuchaba nada, Jacob me guio por la ventana y la abrió para entrar. Cuando nos fuimos adentro, llegamos al que se suponía era el cuarto y toque

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dije hablando un poco mas fuerte

-¿Crees que estén…..descansando?- dijo y yo negué

-¿Son vampiros lo olvidas?- el me miro y se encogió de hombros

-Realmente… ¿nunca se cansan?-

-Nunca- dije riendo, y de un golpe tiro la puerta, mis padres estaban en la cama se veían extraños… como enfermos… pero eso no era posible… o sí?

-Ness eres tu… ¿esta Jacob contigo?- dijo mi madre

-Si… que sucede… parecen

-¿Zombis?- dijo Jacob rápido – Se los comieron los zombis... lo sabia- dijo y luego levanto el brazo de mi padre para dejarlo caer-

-Si serás idiota- dijo mi padre molesto- nos enfermamos- eso no podía ser posible- Creo que la sangre estaba envenenada o algo así- concluyo él-Creo que tendremos que regresar, la verdad es que necesitamos que Carlisle nos revisé pero por los síntomas, me dijo que necesitamos estar en casa y haya nos cuidara él, ya está en camino y llegara muy pronto por nosotros-

-Es grave- dijo Jacob-

-No pero debemos regresar- termino mi madre, no puede ser no ahora que tenía mis perfectas vacaciones me sentí realmente triste, tenía una enorme ilusión de pasar unas vacaciones, ahora todo estaba arruinado

-Ness, estuvimos pensando que tú y Jacob podrían quedarse aquí, para que no desperdicien las vacaciones- eso me animo nuevamente, estuvimos con mis padres hasta que llegaron mis abuelitos, ya se estaban yendo cuando…

-Cuídadito- dijo mi madre

-No te preocupes yo la cuidare Bella- dijo Jacob tratando de animarle

-Se lo decía a Rennesme- dijo mi madre y rió levemente

-Claro yo lo cuido… siempre quise tener un perrito – sonreí para molestar a Jacob el odiaba eso.

-Hey tranquila- dijo él, sabía que no se molestaba realmente

Mis abuelitos se fueron con mis padres, ahora estábamos solos en la isla… estas vacaciones sin duda estaban mejorando…

* * *

Huy pobre Jacob no sabe lo que le espera jjajaja, que tramara Nessie?.. bueno eso lo veran en el próximo capitulo

gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su Review :) ya saben el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos muajaja

Que tengan un buen día.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Invitados

**Rennesme POV.**

Jacob y yo estuvimos en el corredor de la cabaña ahora desocupada, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, sin hablar, ni siquiera nos mirábamos parecía como si fuésemos dos extraños, entonces me decidí, por hablar…

-Al parecer quedamos solos- fue algo estúpido pero era cierto, y no sabía que mas decir, ni que era lo que Jacob esperaba.

-Sí, eso creo- dijo y luego alzo a mirarme- solos- volvió a murmurar.

-Me ha dado por comer algo, te parece que vayamos a la ciudad a desayunar?- dije intentando tomar una decisión coherente.

-Perfecto, yo también tengo hambre

-Cierto tu desarrollo- recordé y estallamos en risas. Nos fuimos y cogí las llaves del preciado volvo, mi padre lo dejo para "emergencias".

-¿Crees que Eddie no se enoje?- digo Jake a un al lado todavía pensativo-

-Primero que nada se molestaría más si supiera que le dijiste "Eddie", además la ciudad está a 20 minutos y si vamos corriendo podrían sospechar que no somos muy normales, hay que cuidar las apariencias- dije guiñándole un ojo y abriendo las puertas

-Eso no, yo conduzco- dijo Jacob tomando las llaves y apresurándose a dirigirme al otro lado del coche- Tú no tienes carnet, y Ed, no me permitiría que le hagas algo al coche

-Te recuerdo que tengo mi propio convertible- le dije fulminándolo con la mirada, era una ridícula suposición-

-Y te recuerdo que la última visita al taller te costo 1 mes sin él- "Tuche"

-Eso es injusto, aun no tenía experiencia, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo Jacob- dije subiendo al asiento con brazos cruzados

-De cualquier manera- dijo él haciendo caso omiso a mi quejido- soy mucho mayor que tú, y debo de cuidarte- dijo y se encamino hacia la ciudad, golpe bajo… diferencia de edad… otra de sus irónicas indirectas. Siempre era lo mismo con él, creía que era demasiado joven, no podía ver que ya era toda una mujer. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así durante mucho tiempo. Llegamos a un pequeño restaurant y nos adentramos a probar fortuna, era como una cafetería muy linda.

-¿Listos para ordenar?- pregunto una chica rubia con ojos azul cielo y cabello lacio hasta la cintura.

-¿Tiene cereal?- pregunte cortésmente, ella me miro extraño y asintió-Bueno pues quiero uno Hot cakes con mucha miel y un vaso de leche con ligero sabor a vainilla- dije pasando la lengua por mis labios, en realidad tenía hambre, note que Jake me miraba como bobo- ¿Qué?- pregunte y el solo negó con la cabeza

-Yo quiero dos de todo lo que tenga en el menú de desayuno- dijo Jacob sin mirar la carta, ella abrió los ojos como platos

-Veo que eres un hombre de apetito- dijo coquetamente

-Sí, un poco- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, yo sentí una ligera ola de celos, que le pasa a este tipo que coquetea enfrente mío, ella le dedico una sonrisa.

-En seguida traigo su orden- se fue y yo lo mire enojada

-Sucede algo Ness- pregunto un poco preocupado

-Podría ser tu abuela- le dije la chica era notablemente mayor que él.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen las mujeres mayores son realmente sexys- dijo él y se encogió de hombros

-Claro- dije yo sin ganas, y luego me moleste por su estúpido comentario, entonces la chica regreso con toda la comida y la ordeno en la mesa

-¿Algo más?- dijo amablemente- estoy a sus servicios- termino por decir a Jake y le guiño un ojo, ok, esto no me estaba gustando nada, pero me traje mi orgullo y me dispuse a comer mi desayuno, Jacob hizo lo mismo y estuvimos en silencio el resto del mismo. Cuando terminamos me levanto y me dirigí al mostrador pague la cuenta y espere a Jake en el carro ahora yo manejaría, salió minutos después y luego me miro y negó con la cabeza

-Ni lo intentes Black, esta vez conduzco yo- dije en tono desafiante se adentro y me dirigí a la ciudad, había un moll cerca y quería dar una vuelta para despejarme, pase rápido muy rápido

-Tranquila Ness- dijo el asustado cuando esquive un coche en dirección y le gire la cara mirándolo más desafiante que antes, el encogió los hombros y no dijo nada más, llegamos y me baje, el me siguió rápidamente y me fui directo a una tienda de ropa femenina, ahí no entraría Jacob, vi que se quedo a las afueras y me concentre en comprar algo… note que él se había movido de su lugar, así que tome más tiempo del necesario, compre un par de sandalias que necesitaría para mis otros trajes de baño y un bikini muy lindo, luego de relajarme lo suficiente salí por la puerta, y note que Jacob estaba ahí con una rosa blanca-

-Lo siento- dijo y me entrego la flor, se veía hermoso, la tome y no dije nada- aunque no sé porque me disculpo- dijo el torpemente- me podrías decir?- dijo un poco asustado por mi respuesta

-Hombres- dije y le encamine al coche, llegamos rápido al preciado Volvo, le lance las llaves y fuimos de nuevo a casa, Jacob y yo estacionamos frente a la gran cabaña de mis padres, y nos quedamos pensativos

-¿Películas?- dijo el sugiriendo algo para hacer ya que no teníamos mucho sueño

-Porque no- dije y nos adentramos a su cabaña, nos sentamos y empezamos a ver una película de miedo y partirnos de la risa, en realidad era muy cómica, no era de esas que dan miedo si no al contrario era tan tonta que daba risa-

-Es demasiado irracional- dije yo riendo a la aparición de un hombre lobo que se transformaba y conservaba toda su ropa, y la mirada era de perdición

-Si eso fuera cierto, sin duda no tendría que preocuparme por trabajar tanto- dijo Jacob apoyando mi suposición- realmente creo que trabajo solo para tener que vestirme, odio quedarme sin ropa- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si realmente no creo que nadie quiera ver tus miserias- dije burlonamente y Jake solo me miro haciéndose el indignado, luego salto sobre mí, y me atrapo las manos

-Que la niña tiene miedo de quedar en shock por la impresión- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro

-Impresión… diras de la risa- dije y me le encare un poco más

-No sabes lo que dices- dijo el tontamente

-Enserio- le desafié- no pareces tan seguro

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo muy serio. Me miro rápidamente, luego bajo la vista a mi boca y la subió nuevamente, yo hice lo mismo y sentí que se inclino un poco… juro que iba a besarme cuando…

-Ya llegamos- grito Seth- Oh, lo siento chicos no sabía que…- dijo y empezó a reír. Jacob y yo nos acomodamos sin mirarnos y luego lo vimos con cara de O_O?

-No creerás que Edward los dejaría solo sin ninguna vigilancia- dijo Sam saliendo detrás de Seth.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Jacob

-Nos cedieron sus vacaciones chicos, Bella dijo que había mucho espacio- dijo Claire saliendo detrás con Quil tomados de la mano.

-Perfecto- dije sarcásticamente

-¿Quien más viene?- pregunto Jacob creo que irritado, entro Leah, Embry, Emily obviamente vendría ella con Sam

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- dijo Leah fastidiada- vamos tenemos que dejar el equipaje

-Recuerden lo que dijo Edward- dijo Sam- los chicos con Jake y las chicas con Ness

-y Tu y Emily en el centro- concluyo Quil- lo sabemos

-Ness podrías ayudarnos ha sido un largo viaje- dijo Claire

-Claro- me pare y las guie hacia mi cabaña

-Espero no te moleste que Edward, nos haya prestado tu coche- dijo apuntanto el hermoso Mustang negro.

-No hay cuidado, pero todos vienen en él?- pregunte atónita, como cabrían en mi pequeño convertible

-No seas tontita- dijo ella- Bella le prestó a Leah, su hermoso Austin

-Vaya eso si no lo esperaba- dije sorprendida

-Creo que con eso de lo de Sue y Charlie va enserio ahora ellas se consideran como hermanas- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Fuimos a la que era mi cabaña y acomodamos la otra cama para quedar una enorme cama donde pudiéramos dormir las tres- nos pusimos la piyama y nos preparamos bocadillos para hacer una mini- improvisada piyamada, hablamos de las cosas de chicas como normalmente

-¿Y cómo besa Quil?- pregunto LEah a una Claire totalmente roja

-Bien- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y Embry?- le pregunte a Leah

-Genial- dijo ella ligeramente ruborizada

-No puedo creer que Jacob aun no te haya hecho su novia, es mas que obvio que se gustan- dijo Claire

-Lo sé, Jacob es un lento- dijo LEah- deberías darle celos- Eso funciona siempre- dijo riéndose, seguro recordaba cosas con Embry

-Eso es lo que tenía pensado, pero no se cómo- dije recordando el desayuno de esa mañana

-Necesitas un chico eso sin duda- dijo Claire- Ellos siempre tienen celos de que te pierdan con otro chico

-No hay chicos aquí- dije- la isla esta desabitada, e ir a la ciudad no es de nuestro plan completo- dije con un suspiro

-puedo pasar- dijo Seth tocando la puerta- ¿Emily me mando a preguntar si necesitaban algo de comer?

-Seth- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

-Es una opción- dijo Claire

-No puede fallar, Jacob los tendrá siempre- dijo Leah

-Está decidido- dijo yo y lo invitamos a pasar, luego le comentamos todo el plan, el asintió un poco entusiasmado, le dije que le ayudaría a conquistar a Minerva una de nuestras amigas del instituto, si él nos ayudaba con esto

-Es un trato- dije las chicas rieron audiblemente y mientras chocábamos las manos y sellábamos el trato.

* * *

La verdad que Edward nunca dejaría a Jacob y Nessie solos en una playa privada y "medio desertica"... jaja aunque para los planes de Nessie esto salio de maravilla, pobre Jacob no sabe lo que le espera...

gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: mi querido Seth**

Nos despertamos y Emily ya estaba tocando la puerta.

-Chicas ya está el desayuno, Sam a mandado por los chicos, les preparamos un desayuno en las afueras de la cabaña.

-Vamos para allá- dije entusiasmada por empezar cuanto antes con mi plan

-5 minutos mas- grito Leah

-Vamos chicas despierten, no podemos ir en piyama- dije- o quieren que los chicos las vean así- ellas abrieron los ojos y empezaron a reír, la verdad que nos veíamos bastante graciosas, con todo el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados, nos arreglamos lo más rápido posible y nos colocamos los trajes de baño, yo un bikini verde y encima una playera larga blanca y un poco ajustada, no era necesario que llevará nada más así que me coloque unas sandalias muy lindas, Leah un bikini rojo, y un vestido de playa arriba del mismo tono, Claire un bikini rosa y un short con una playera encima, nos fuimos rápido al comedor improvisado de Emily donde estaban Sam y los chicos sentados. Nos vieron con cara de O_O

-Vaya que linda te ves Leah- dijo Embry cuando llego ella y se sentó a su lado, ella le dio un beso.

-Igual tu Claire, siempre tan guapa- ella hizo lo mismo.-Sam y Emily estaban trayendo la comida.

-Hermosa- dijeron Jacob y Seth al mismo tiempo

-Gracias- dije y le bese la mejilla a Seth y note que Jacob me miraba extraño luego le dedique una sonrisa y le bese la mejilla, ellos movieron la silla, para que me sentara entre los dos. Así lo hice y empezamos el desayuno.

-¿No les da vergüenza chicos?- dijo Emily, viendo el estado de todos, modorros y despeinados, llenos de lagañas y esas cosas- Las chicas vienen muy presentables y ustedes en cambio…- dijo ella riendo

-Hey somos chicos, es nuestro deber- dijo Seth riendo

-Yo creo que te ves bien- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, escuche el carraspeo de Sam.

-Vaya, eso si no lo esperaba- dijo el mirándonos y lanzando una miradita hacia Jacob.

-Ni que lo digas- dijo él y estiro la mano para tomar un panecillo.

-Jake no seas mal educado- dijo Emily- por estirar la mano primero harás la oración.

-Va, va… no te enojes Em… gracias a Dios no eres loba- dijo él

-Que graciosito- dijo ella y todos tomamos posición para hacer la oración.

-Santos espíritus, ancestrales de los lobos y bueno supongo que Bella y Ed, ya que ustedes no tienen ancentros o sí (preungto jake, yo negué, si tuviese ancentros aun estarían vivos, bueno tecnicamente no, pero estaban en este mundo)… en fín -continuó- te damos las gracias porque Sam se casara con Em., y ella pueda hacernos esta comida tan deliciosa, también por las rebajas que nos hacen en los centros de mercado por nuestras "grandes compras", y por tenernos reunidos aquí a comer, fin- se escucharon unas leves risitas y Emily rodo los ojos, tomamos el desayuno y nos fuimos a la orilla de la playa, los chicos se pusieron a jugar futbol americano, mientras que nosotras nos sentamos a disfrutar del un poco del sol, colocamos las toallas y estuvimos sentadas un rato hablando.

-¿Crees que esté funcionando?- pregunto Claire.

-No lo sé, ¿cómo lo ves tú?- dije

-Yo creo que se mosqueo por lo que le dijiste a Seth, en el desayuno- dijo Leah

-pero aun sigue sin decir nada, creo que será más difícil de lo que pensé- dije desesperada

-Solo espera… además Jacob es un poco tonto- dijo Leah, sonriéndole, el, la miro extraña como si sospechara algo y luego le regreso la sonrisa- ves te lo dije- me dijo ella riendo. Me levante, y me quite la blusa, para poder entrar al agua. Me gire al escuchar como nockeaban a Jacob.

-Huy eso duele- dijo Leah

-A casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas- dije encogiéndome de hombros y guiñando un ojo a las chicas para ir corriendo hacia la playa, notaba las miradas de todos, y luego me fui corriendo saltando tras Seth

-Me acompañas al agua, las chicas no quieren ir- dije haciendo pucherito, él se rió de mi levemente y luego dijo

-Claro nena, vamos al agua- me guiño un ojo y me llevo en su espalda a el agua- ¿Chicos no quieren ir?- Embry y Quil ya estaban en dirección de sus novias y Jacob en medio de la playa con cara de wtf?- creo que no quieren- me baje de lado de Seth, le guiñe un ojo y fui por Jake

-¿Vamos Jacob no nos acompañas?- dije sonriendo

-Bueno si tu quieres

-Jake tu puedes elegir a donde quieres ir, son vacaciones lo importante es pasarlo genial- dije tomando su mano y arrastrándolo al agua

-Si eso creo- dijo un poco tenso, supongo que por la situación, pero era necesario que Jake se apresurara… además tenía que darle un trago de su propia medicina por lo del desayuno de ayer. Estuvimos jugueteando en el agua hasta que decidí proponer unas carreras

-¿Que les parece una carrera desde esta boya hasta la orilla?- los mire desafiándolos, ellos negaron con la cabeza- ¿que tienen miedo?

-Claro que no pero es injusto que compita contra un niño- dijo Jacob haciendo alusión de que Seth era más pequeño que él.

-Lo que pasa Ness, es que Jacob tiene miedo de que le gane, ya que él es tan viejo que posiblemente se cansé rápidamente- dijo contraatacando a Jacob.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres creer Clearwater- dijo él riendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Apostamos?- le desafío Seth.

-¿Cuál es la apuesta?- preguntó Jacob, luego me miro y miro a Seth nuevamente.

-El que pierda será el esclavo del otro durante todo el día, ¿Qué te parece?- Jacob sonrío muy animado.

-Perfecto- dijo estrechando la mano de Seth con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Ness ve a la orilla y decide quién gana- dijo Seth sosteniendo la mirada de Jacob, he hice lo que pidió, me fui rápido y estuve esperando, lance un grito de inicio y espere pacientemente haber el resultado, Jacob era rápido, pero Seth, parecía enojado, tampoco le gustaba que lo tomaran como niño, eso lo sabía muy bien yo. La carrera no duro mucho en sí, Jacob iba a la delantera.

-Nos vemos en la meta pequeño- le dijo Jacob, Seth solo puso mala cara y se sumergió nuevamente, no fui consiente pero llego primero a la meta y ya estaba en mi dirección, cuando Jacob apenas salía con cara de susto, Seth lo miro con sonrisa burlona y luego me hazlo en brazos

-Ganamos princesa- me dijo dándome vueltas, ya me reía y Jacob estaba más enfurruñado que nunca.

-Sí, vaya Seth no sabía que eras tan rápido- dije sinceramente sorprendida me bajo lentamente y me abrazo, pegándome contra su pecho, a la vista de Jacob que solo rodaba los ojos.

-Gracias- me susurro en el oído- en realidad creo que le molesta más que te tenga en mis brazos, que el que le haya ganado- dijo riendo levemente- pero no importa… nadie me dice niño- dijo muy serio.

-Bueno ya, al parecer has mejorado- dijo Jacob pasando de lado.

-Hey ¿a dónde crees que vas?- dijo Seth riendo- ¿la carrera me dio hambre… a ti no princesa?- me pregunto Seth, desasiéndome del abrazo, y me guiño un ojo

-Claro por qué no vamos por algo de comer- dije y camine hacia la cabaña

-Mejor que el mesero nos sirva algo de comer- dijo dándole una palmada a Jacob y siguiéndome hacia nuestro destino.

* * *

huy Seth se vengo de Jacob por decirle niño, pero conociendo el temperamente de Jake ( y porque ya escribi el otro capitulo) se que no se quedara así, ustedes que creen?

bueno espero tengan un buen día y nos leemos en la próxima ya saben ustedes tienen el control de las actualizaciones :D

por cierto estoy escribiendo otra historia por si gustan leerla, es un poco diferente, pero creo que les agradara tambien... además de que esta no es muy larga ásí que se les invita a leer algo más...

=)


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: ¿Enfermo?

**Rennesme POV.**

Llegamos a la cabaña, pasando de lado a las parejitas que se habían dispersado por toda la playa, esos sí que no perdían el tiempo… pero bueno, nos sentamos en el comedor improvisado de Emily y Seth se coloco a un lado mío, mientras Jacob estuvo parado viéndonos con cara de enojo.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?- pregunto Seth- hay algo que te moleste- dijo dándome una pequeña patadita por debajo de la mesa.

-No es nada- dijo él secamente- ¿Qué quieres que les prepare?- dijo girando hacia a dentro para preparar la comida.

-No lo sé- dije yo.- que se te antoja a ti Seth- el río y luego me tomo la mejilla.

-Eso no se puede decir aquí Ness- dijo guiñando un ojo, en modo de conquista, Jacob bufó.

-Bueno creo que tendrán que conformarse con un swandish- dijo Jacob y se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo. Seth no le dijo nada, y nada más entro a la cabaña nos echamos a reír.

-No cabe duda que le molesta que este contigo- dijo Seth

-Entonces por qué no me dice nada- dije molesta

-Es hombre tiene su orgullo- dijo él

-Pues, espero que se le vaya quitando, porque no voy a esperarlo toda una vida- eso era una mentira, yo solo lo quiero a él, pero igual que el tenia mi orgullo, y mi paciencia.

-Solo espero, que no me maté antes- dijo él y yo reí, continuamos platicando en lo que esperábamos que Jake trajera el almuerzo. Llego con una bandeja y en ella tres platos, con swandishes, me entrego uno a mí, otro a Seth y luego se sentó a comer el suyo.

-Están deliciosos Jake- le dije, en realidad siempre supe que era un buen cocinero.

-Gracias amigo- Dijo Seth normalmente, el no dijo nada, y sonrió, aunque no lo hizo normalmente, algo tramaba.

**Jacob POV.  
**

Ese estúpido de Seth, mira que coquetear con Nessie, a sabiendas que es la chica que amo, eso no es de amigos, y como en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, no pude tentarme a colocar queso echado a perder en su Swandish… sé que no se enfermara grave, pero posiblemente no salga del baño en un rato, además eso me dará tiempo de recuperar a mi Nessie.

-Gracias amigo- Dijo él, ni se lo imagina, reí de manera un poco malvada, y me abstuve de comentarios, la comida siguió su curso normal, las parejitas empezaron a llegar, para ahora seguir con su almuerzo, Seth, Ness y Yo nos fuimos a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa, él seguía coqueteando descaradamente con ella, pero al parecer a Nessie le resultaba de lo más lindo, eso no era justo, nunca se había fijado en él… de repente…

-Saben chicos me siento un poco mareado- dijo Seth, creo que estaba haciendo efecto mi plan.

-Enserio Seth- Nessie le toco la frente- estas sudando frió- dijo ella preocupada, eso no sonaba bien, pensé que le daría un poquito de mal estomacal, tal vez me había pasado.

-Es solo que…- y sin terminar la frase Seth se echo a correr en dirección de un árbol, para vomitar.

-Creo que está enfermo- dijo Nessie mirando en su dirección.

-¿Enserio?... no tengo idea de lo que pudo haber causado eso?- dije de lo más inocente que pude, pero en realidad me estaba empezando a sentir culpable. Seth, llegó con nosotros nuevamente, ya se veía mejor, creo que tuvo una reacción diferente a lo que yo esperaba.

-Creo que debemos volver, necesitas descansar- dijo Nessie, tomando de la mano de Seth.

-No, la verdad es que me siento mejor, solo fue algo que no me sentó bien- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

-No Seth, volvamos, mi abuelito siempre dice que debemos descansar, y no quiero que te pierdas las vacaciones como mis padres- dijo ella autoritariamente.

-Pero no quiero que estés encerrada todo el día conmigo- dijo él zafando su agarre, yo miraba atónito la escena. Pude ver que Nessie sonreía.

-Me encantaría pasar el día contigo- dijo ella tímidamente, ese no era mi plan…

- Ah…- dijo Seth, y sonrió- si sabes creo que mejor descanso, la verdad que no me siento bien- pero qué demonios se veía perfecto, esto era una trampa-

-Sabes Ness, yo creo que Seth estará bien y tú no debes de perder un día de tus vacaciones, yo podía acompañarte- dije como todo un buen caballero, que no quiere que su futura novia, se haga ex novia antes de tiempo.

-Y dejar a Seth así solo y enfermo- dijo ella sorprendida- no podría Seth es un gran amigo- concluyó ella.

-Vamos el no querrá que te pierdas un gran día verdad Seth- touche presión, así el no estaría con ella el día de hoy.

-Pues la verdad que no me siento muy bien, puedes ir- dijo usando una cara de cachorrito a medio morir, eso era trampa, así Ness se sentiría más culpable…

-No, sabes no te ves bien, yo te puedo cuidar he visto como lo hace mi abuelito- dijo sinceramente, que tierna era Nessie sin duda la mejor.

-Gracias- dijo él y Nessie decidió que era momento de regresar a las cabañas, nos instalamos en la nuestra y Nessie obligó a Seth, a acostarse en una mientras veíamos tv. Ella cumplía todos sus gustos, le izó limonada, le acomodaba la almohada… al parecer mí plan no funciono como yo esperaba simplemente empeoro todo.

**Rennesme POV.  
**

Que Seth se haya sentido mal, me vino como anillo al dedo, ahora podía demostrar a Jake cuan cariñosa puedo ser, aunque no era con él, Seth, me ayudaba a darle celos, y podía verlo en los ojos que ponía Jacob cuando hacía un gusto a Seth, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Esto solo me pasa a mí- dijo en voz muy baja, como reprochándose por algo.

-¿Sucede algo Jake?- pregunte tiernamente.

-Nada… no es nada Nessie- dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

Pobre Jake pensó que Seth iba a quedar fuera por un tiempo pero... Los lobos sanan rápidamente, como olvido eso? pero por suerte yo no lo olvide al momento de escribir muajaja... además esto hizo que Rennesme pusiera más celoso al pobre... aww que sufra un poquito por lento jajaja, en fin espero les haya gustado este capitulo y se los dejo de una vez :D por que dejaron muchos Reviews y lo prometido es deuda :)

gracias por su tiempo y que tengan un buen día... tambien les dejo propaganda para que leean mi otra historia =)

y como saben el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos muajaja


	7. Chapter 7

**7*La chica del verano**

**Rennesme POV.**

-¿Crees que se haya molestado?- pregunte un poco preocupada cuando escuche el portazo de Jacob al salir, rumbo a la playa.

-Puede que- dijo él, levantándose para moverse un poco- pero qué bueno que salió ya no aguantaba estar encerrado aquí, la verdad que no ando enfermo y quiero salir a asolearme un poco, me hace falta un buen bronceado- dijo riendo e imitando nuestras actitudes.

-Lo sé yo también- dije riendo- pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

-No cabe duda que las mujeres son peligrosas- dijo él riendo.

-Ni lo dudes- dije dándole un guiño- ¿Qué te parece que vayamos a nadar un rato?

-Solo espera que me cambie- dijo adentrándose al cuarto para cambiarse.

**Mientras tanto…**

**Jacob POV.**

Estaba enojado, molesto… como puede Seth caer tan bajo… no cabe duda que tenía celos, de que se llevaran tan bien y que Nessie mostrara más interés en él, es que yo pensaba que ella me quería a mí, los celos de Edward hacia mí por robarle a su pequeña, las ironías de Emmett y Jasper, siempre pensé que ella estaría ahí para mí, así como yo lo estaba para ella, pero al parecer no era así… ella estaba mostrando más interés en Seth, y eso me ponía celoso, sumamente celoso… fue ahí cuando tuve una grandiosa idea… "celos", si esa era la palabra clave, yo le daría celos a Ness con alguien solo había un problema… ¿con quien?... todas las chicas estaban ocupadas, los únicos solteros éramos Yo, Rennesme y Seth, y esto si es que Seth no se me adelantaba. Estuve meditando esto mientras recorría la orilla de la playa, entonces llegue a los limites de ella, me sentía totalmente abrumado ya que no sabía dónde demonios encontraría a una chica… esto es lo peor que me pudo pasar, dije mientras cerraba los ojos, y seguía caminando, solo hasta que tope con algo y caí al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- dije mientras habría los ojos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- me dijo una voz al parecer molesta, yo mire y estaba tumbado sobre una chica, al parecer estaba tomando sol, y tropecé con ella. Definitivamente estaba totalmente sumergido en mis pensamientos puesto que ni siquiera la había visto.

-Yo lo siento- dije mientras me levantaba- lo que pasa es que no vi…

-Oh, perdón no sabía que eras ciego- dijo ella levantándose rápidamente.

-No soy ciego- dije rápido- lo que pasa es que iba con los ojos cerrados- ella enarco una ceja y me miro confundida

-¿Qué demonios hacías con los ojos cerrados?- pregunto entre curiosa y molesta, al parecer le había estropeado el soleado.

-Pensar- dije mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Vaya, no sabía que los hombres tuvieran esa capacidad- dijo mientras se sacudía la arena un poco.

-Hey, gracias- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Marian y tú?

-Jake

-Que haces de este lado, creí que era una playa privada

-yo solo me aleje unos metros de nuestro sitio- dije levantando los hombros.

-No hay cuidado- dijo ella – ¿y que es eso que te tiene tan confundido?- preguntó con un poco de preocupación

-Chicas-

-¿Varias?

-Una

-Debes quererla mucho

-Como lo sabes- pregunte mirándola

-Pues para no notar que estaba una hermosa mujer tirada en medio de la playa con un diminuto bikini y ni siquiera pensar en coquetearle, dentro de una isla desierta- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y era cierto era una chica hermosa, alta, piel broncínea, unos ojos hermosos grandes y de color gris, únicos, y gran cabellera que le llegaba a la cintura, cayendo en cascadas.

-Y vanidosa por lo que veo-dije al parecer era un poco presumida la chica

-Sincera- dijo ella mientras lanzaba unos de sus cabellos hacia atrás-

-Si claro- dije rodando los ojos- bueno creo que mejor me regreso a mi lado de la playa los demás deben de estar esperándome- me volvía pero algo me detuvo era esa chica, que ahora sonreía

-¿Hay más personas?- pregunto con sus ojos brillantes

-Claro, que sea una isla privada, no significa que sea una isla desierta- dije irónicamente.

-¿Puedo ir?- pregunto haciendo esas caras que hacen las mujeres a las que uno no puede negarse- es solo que estoy demasiado aburrida, aquí no tengo amigos, y mis padres me obligaron a venir con ellos- asentí con la cabeza- pero espero que no sea molestia- dijo ahora parecía una chica sumamente tierna, me recordaba a Ness, lo que me recordaba que tenía que encontrar una chica, suspire.

-Al parecer esa chica te tiene loco- dijo ella dándome una palmadita y comenzamos a caminar de regreso

-¿Es tan evidente?- dije – es solo que yo creí que ella gustaba de mí, pero ahora la veo liándose con mi mejor amigo, y no sé qué hacer- ella me miro con cara de pena, y asintió a modo de que continuara con las explicaciones- quiero darle celos, pero necesito encontrar a una chica para hacerlo- dije sincero- lo que pasa es que no encuentro ninguna chica-

-mmm aahha- dijo ella aclarándose la garganta

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte, ella me miro y levanto las manos y señalo su cuerpo, yo me quede viendo sin entender

-¿Es que eres bruto o qué?- pregunto irritada- no vez que soy una mujer… además no cualquier mujer, guapa, linda, joven, y

-Vanidosa- concluí riendo

-Estaba pensando en soltera, pero la verdad que tienes un poco de razón- dijo ella riendo

-¿Un poco?- solté irónico

-¿Bueno quieres que te ayude o no?- dijo ella

-Sabes no sé si sea buena idea-

-Ya veo por qué la chica no está contigo… ¿enserio eres tan lento?- dijo

-Hey es solo que en verdad no quiero arruinar las cosas con ella, en verdad la quiero mucho- ella asintió y continuamos hablando de cómo haríamos para que Ness volviera a tener interés en mí, hasta que llegamos al campamento, los chicos estaban haciendo una carne y Ness y Seth jugueteaban en la orilla… cerré los puños y Marian lo noto

-Creo que ya se quien es la chica- dijo riendo, luego soltó un silbido bajo- y la verdad es que comprendo por qué no está contigo, ese chico está que arde- dijo mirando a Seth como loba, jaja que irónico-

-Si claro, entonces creo que la ayuda será mutua- dije mientras Ness nos miraba

-Cuenta con eso- dijo ella muy segura.

* * *

Celos, celos y más celos... ahora que Jacob encontro a una chica podrá darle a Rennesme un poco de su propia medicina... jjaj la que les espera a este par de tortolitos... :P bueno espero que les guste el capi y gracías por lo Reviews por eso subo más rápido o intento hacerlo lo más rapido posible, pero eso esta en sus manos, tmb gracias por las visitas :) y por su tiempo en leer... en fin que tengan un buen dia y ya lo saben el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos muajaja

pd.. los capitulos son cortitos por que este fic es sumamente cortito no durara mucho así que posiblemente vayamos por la mitad del mismo, si quieren caps mas largos durara mucho menos pero igual ustedes eligan y dejen un bello Review para que pueda tomar decisiones :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Aliados  
**

**Rennesme POV.**

Vi a Jacob acercándose con una chica… lo cual hizo que abriera los ojos, y es que la chica parecía modelo y además de eso... de dónde demonios había sacado una chica, en medio de una isla privada, creí que no habría más gente por aquí, Seth noto mi repentino cambio de humor y noto la llegada de nuestros compañeros, luego de recorrer a la chica con la mirada…

-Cuidado, no te vaya a entrar una mosca- dije un poco enojada

-Lo siento, es solo que uno no puede dejar de admirar la belleza

-Pues al parecer tu "belleza"- dije malhumorada- viene con alguien más.

-Ni que lo digas, ese Jacob es un lobo- dijo riendo

-Vamos Seth- dije tomándolo de la mano- veamos quien es la invitada- y comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos, la chica miro a Seth y luego me miro y se sonrió un poco.

-Hey Jake, ¿quién es la invitada?- dije como si fuera lo más normal, aunque me moría de celos.

-Marian- dijo ella arrebatando la palabra a Jake, quien solo rio un poco, ella le guiño un ojo parecía como si hablasen en clave- Lo que pasa es que estaba un poco aburrida del otro lado de la playa y "Jacobo" me dijo que podía acompañarlos.

-¿Jacobo?- pregunto Seth confundido

-Lo que pasa es que Marian es latina y allá Jacob se pronuncia así- dijo Jake riendo un poco

-Vaya, ¿así que latina?- dije mirándola seguramente con el ceño fruncido

-Así es- dijo ella, rápidamente llegaron los demás chicos, acompañados por sus novias y saludaron a Marian, Jake la presento y Sam y Emily la invitaron a la parrillada que estaban planeando para la noche, ella acepto gustosa, y esperamos mientras los chicos preparaban la comida.

-Entonces te hospedas a los límites de nuestra playa- dijo Leah curiosa

-Así es- dijo ella- lo que pasa es que mis padres me obligaron a venir con ellos y estaba totalmente aburrida, por eso le pedí a Jacobo que me presentara con ustedes, no quiero pasarme las vacaciones encerrada- dijo sonriendo, estuvimos platicando hasta que la cena estuvo lista y nos sentamos en la mesa, a comer… la cena pasaba entre platicas las cuales se centraban en Marian.

-Y cómo fue que Jacob te encontró.

-Literalmente cayo rendido a mis pies- dijo ella y yo apreté el vaso haciendo que se estrujara un poco

-Hey no fue mi culpa que estuvieras en medio de la nada tomando el sol- dijo él defendiéndose como siempre.

-Vamos Jacobo di la verdad, en cuanto me viste no pudiste apartar la mirada

-Y cómo hacerlo- dijo Seth por lo bajo, yo lo fulmine con la mirada, no se suponía que el hiciera esos comentarios así solo empeoraría las cosas- Pero su belleza es diferente a la tuya Ness, ella es una belleza latina y tu eres mi belleza norteamericana- dijo el rápidamente.

-Si toda una belleza latina- dijo Jacob sonriéndole, ya me estaba enfermando la escena. La cena continúo sin más percances y Jacob se ofreció a llevar a Marian a su parte de la playa, lo cual me lleno de celos

-Oh, no creo que deban de ir solos, ya es tarde que te parece que Seth y yo los acompañemos- dije ofreciéndonos así no estaría solo con ella.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo él sosteniendo la mirada. Empezamos a caminar rumbo a los límites, entre pláticas y demás.

-¿Hey Ness es cierto que este chico está soltero?- dijo Marian apuntando a Jacob- no quiero que me este mintiendo.

-Si, al parecer es hombre libre- dije sin tomar mucha importancia

-De hecho casi podría decir que estoy completamente solito, aquí al parecer ya todos están en parejas- dijo él haciendo ojitos y claramente coqueteándole.

-Entonces Seth y tu son pareja

-¡NO!- dijimos yo y el al mismo tiempo

-Es solo que somos buenos amigos- dije terminando la frase

-Claro- dijo ella riendo, llegamos a los límites y nos despedimos de ella

-Hey Marian mañana iremos a una discoteca, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- ella sonrió y le guiño un ojo- entonces nos vemos mañana

-Yo llego a tu casa, se donde te encuentras- dijo ella con voz muy sensual y se giro para seguir a su casa. Nosotros regresamos a nuestras campañas la verdad que íbamos muy serios. Me dejaron en la puerta de la cabaña de las chicas y se dispusieron a seguir con su camino.

-Seth puedo hablar contigo a solas- dije mirando a Jacob, el frunció el ceño y se giro caminando bruscamente hacia su cabaña, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos

-Esto no está funcionando- dije- No era parte del plan que llegara esa chica

-Y que chica- dijo el recordándola

-Seth- dije enojada- notas que ella quiere a mi Jacob

-O dirás Jacobo- dijo el riendo

-Mira tú me ayudas y yo te dejo el camino libre con ella- dije riendo

-Lo que digas-

-no te preocupes, esa intrusa no va a robarme lo que tanto me ha costado conseguir, ahora si verán quien es Rennesme Carlie Cullen.

-Eso da miedo, sonó a esas películas como chicas pesadas- dijo el riendo y un poco asustado.

-Descansa Seth, mañana será un día muy emocionante- dije mientras pensaba la manera en que conquistaría a Jacob, mientras Seth se regresaba a su cabaña.

* * *

capitulo cortito... jajj la verdad que es solo un relleno... para el próximo... y como soy buena les dejare un adelantó...

_– Crees que a Seth le guste esto- el coloco sus manos en mis caderas _

_ -Seria un tonto si no- me miro fijo, mire sus labios entre abiertos y no pude resistirme, el me miraba fijo, y antes de estampar sus labios con los míos..._

¿Qué pasara en su viaje a la discoteca? ¿Qué planes tiene Rennesme para poner celoso a Jake? ¿Qué es lo que le gustaría a Seth? ¿Por fin se daran un beso Rennesmé y Jacob?

todo en el próximo capi posiblemente lo suba hoy ya saben todo esta en sus manos así que dejen un lindo Review son gratis y estimulan mi pensamiento =)


	9. Chapter 9

***Capitulo 9: Discoteca  
**

**Rennesme POV.**

Me levante tarde y las chicas ya estaban en lo de Emily comiendo, al parecer había dormido más de la cuenta pero que puedo decir son vacaciones, es lo que se supone que debo de hacer dormir mucho y levantarme muy tarde, descansar de todo el estrés a causa de la escuela. Me duche y me puse mi bikini fui hacia la playa, al parecer todo mundo había terminado de comer, estaban en la playa disfrutando del día, yo me sentía un poco mal, y tenía hambre al menos eso era lo que mi estomago decía.

-Al parecer alguien se despertó con hambre- me sobresalte un poco no había escuchado a Jacob, se veía divertido de asustarme

-Si eso creo- dije pensativa-

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- se ofreció amablemente

-Claro por qué no, no tengo ganas de cocinar nada- el hizo ademán de saberlo y se apresuro a la cocina, yo observaba a la playa como se divertían los demás, y algunas parejitas juntas como Claire y Quil que se veían demasiado acaramelados, luego observe a Seth, nadando de un lado para el otro…

-No te preocupes no se va a ir a ningún lado- dijo Jacob entregándome una bandeja con comida

-Es solo que no entiendo- dije exasperada

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Por que el amor es tan difícil- dije mientras observaba a Seth

-Es algo que no podremos descubrir nunca, es uno de los secretos más profundos de la vida- dijo el riendo.

-Eso creo, bueno al menos hoy pinta para un buen día- el me miro confundido- Es la primera vez que voy a una discoteca

-y sin padres- dijo mostrando esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, me quede viéndole por unos instantes, después escuche mi estomago y ambos soltamos una carcajada- Creo que aun tienes hambre

-Si mi estomago me delata- termine de comer y nos fuimos a platicar con los demás, al terminar todos se fueron a arreglar y yo me quede un poco más de tiempo admirando la belleza, luego di un pasea lejos de todo pensando en cuál sería mi próximo movimiento, se hizo de noche y regrese a las cabañas, al parecer los chicos ya estaban listos y decidieron adelantarse yo iría más tarde junto con Jacob y Marian que aun no llegaba y el la esperaba, Seth me dejo con Jacob para que siguiera mi plan… solo esperaba que funcionara, al quedar completamente sola con Jacob, le pedí que fuera a mi cabaña y se arreglara en lo que esperábamos a Marian, el acepto, y me metí en la ducha, después de salir, me amarre una toalla, y fui al cuarto de enseguida donde Jacob estaba cambiándose…

-¿Puedo pasar?- toque la puerta

-Adelante- dijo él y cuando entre casi me caigo de espaldas, estaba guapísimo, con unos jeans deslavados, converse negros, y una camisa negra pegada que notaba sus músculos, despeinado de una manera sumamente sexy y al parecer me miraba con sorpresa

- Vaya Ness, no sabía que las toallas eran el último grito de la moda-

-Es solo que no se que usar, quería ver si podías ayudarme a elegir algo- dije torpemente

-Pero si todo se te ve muy bien- dijo el muy seguro- aunque debo admitir que no me molesta verte así, pero creo que tus padres pueden contradecir mi opinión.

-jajaaj – dije mientras caminaba junta a él con paso seguro- ven, quiero que me ayudes a elegir algo para Seth- dije segura mientras lo arrastraba a mi habitación, lo senté en la cama y me adentre al armario me coloque una ropa interior muy sexy, color negro, y luego me coloque unos jeans pegados y una camisa rosa sin hombros

-Que te parece- le pregunte mientras salía mi cabello caía en mis típicas cascadas

-Te ves bien- yo hice mueca de que no me gustaba

-Pero no perfecta, quiero que Seth me vea perfecta- dije y empecé a buscar otras prendas, Jacob dio un bufido y encontré lo que había dejado previamente listo- perfecto esto debe de ayudar- dije mientras sacaba un vestido negro perfecto para la noche.

-Ya te dije que te ves bien no necesitas arreglarte más para Seth- dijo Jacob mirando a otro lado, me acerque

-Solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que soy toda una mujer- lo dije mas para él, para que se diera cuenta que estoy lista para él., después me comencé a quitar la blusa

-pero que- carraspeo Jake, mientras lanzaba la blusa al otro lado de la habitación, se sorprendió de que lo hiciera frente a él pero era algo que tenía planeado, mínimo si no caía al menos se daría cuenta de lo que perdía

-¿No me digas que te da miedo que me cambie enfrente de ti?- pregunte divertida- es que acaso desconoces el cuerpo femenino- él se sonrojo- podría enseñarte- dije riendo, el se quedo petrificado- oh vamos Jake decía en broma- el rio y luego me quite el pantalón, el literalmente dejo caer su mandíbula al suelo, eso al menos funciono un poco- huy con esas miradas me animas

-¿Qué?... ¿por qué?-dijo el rápidamente.

-Pues es solo que espero que Seth se decida hoy, y si tú que has visto a Marian en su bikini te sorprendes al verme a mí, creo que tengo esperanzas con Seth- dije señalándome y girando lentamente, el solo asintió, mientras tragaba saliva, me acerque el me miro, deposite mis manos en sus hombros – Crees que a Seth le guste esto- el coloco sus manos en mis caderas

-Seria un tonto si no- me miro fijo, mire sus labios entre abiertos y no pude resistirme, el me miraba fijo, y antes de estampar sus labios con los míos, sonó el maldito timbre

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- pregunto Marian

-Que oportuna, dije mientras giraba tomando mi vestido y me regresaba al armario para terminar de vestirme, después de eso, nos fuimos a la discoteca donde corrí hacia Seth, al parecer el estaba mirándome

-Te ves preciosa- me dijo

-Y espera a que me veas después- dije riendo, Seth enarco sus cejas y Jacob gruño audiblemente, Marian rio un poco

-Vamos acompáñame por un trago- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Jake, yo lo mire enfurruñada y me gire con Seth

-¿Tu quieres un trago Seth?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el riendo y fuimos tras ellos a la barra, todo mundo estaba pasándola de lo mejor bailando riendo, divirtiéndose,

-Un Wisky doble para mí, y uno sencillo para la señorita- dijo Jake

-Dos dobles- pedí yo, Jake me miro y enarco una ceja, nunca había tomado pero tenía a una manada de lobos para cuidarme y además no estaban mis padres para prohibírmelo, cosa que podría pasar solo en otro millón de años, debía aprovechar mi oportunidad. Estuvimos tomando hasta que me sentí mareada, entonces note que Marian llevaba a Jake al centro de la pista y le bailaba muy sensual, los celos me inundaron y tome a Seth del cuello

-Vamos, esto no se queda así- dije decidida, llegamos a un lado de ambos y así empezó la guerra del baile.

* * *

Esa Nessie tan ca...nija que barbara... en fin que mal que llegó Marian pero bueno no se lo podía dejar tan fácil muajaja...

y siguen los celos por parte de los dos... los celos son malos... te hacen hacer cosas sin mucho sentido jajaja imaginense eso convinado con alcohol, no es buena idea... no no... pero en fin son jovenes =) y tienen sentimientos muajaja...

**quieren un adelantó?... bueno por si si y por si no...**

**_ -Estas ebria- dije enojado, más que con ella conmigo mismo_**

**_ -Lo sé- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio- pero no importa si así tengo lo que quiero- dijo riendo-_**

**_ -Que es lo que quieres- pregunte curioso_**

Oh por Dios que quiere Nessie?... yo se lo que quiere muajaja (sonrisa diavolica) pero no les voy a decir ... hasta el próxmo capitulo... solo dire que llegá algo que todos esperan o eso creo :) en fin gracias por su tiempo en leerme y por apoyar la historia les recuerdo que tengo otras así que pueden pasar a leerlas y comentar es gratiss =)

y como siempre el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 Que noche la de anoche**

**Rennesme POV.**

Estábamos en la pista de baile, la tal Marian estaba bailando muy sensualmente junto a Jake, lo que solo hizo que me enojara más de lo que era posible, así que ahí me encontraba yo, con unas copas de más y demasiada seguridad en mi misma, como para dejarle el camino libre a cualquier chica que pasara por ahí

-Sabes a este juego pueden jugar dos- dije decidida mientras comenzaba a bailar para Seth, el reía de lo más tierno, estaba un poco pasado de copas, debo de admitir que yo también y es por eso que no me importaba lo que sucedía. Comencé a moverme muy sensual y pegada a Seth, el solo reía y me seguía el ritmo a lo poco que podía, Jacob, al parecer era el más consiente de todos, puesto que no había tomado mucho, pero igual se veía molesto, Marian bailaba totalmente pegada a él, y luego pude ver que se colocaba de espaldas y le restregaba todo su trasero a mi futuro novio, eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre, así que hice lo mismo con Seth, el no tenía idea de nada, solo reía como "bobo", coloque sus manos en mi cintura y comencé a pegarme más junto a él, luego me gire y le pase las manos por los hombros a modo de abrazó, y seguíamos bailando, pude ver que Marian se acercaba a Jake peligrosamente, entonces junto con Seth, a lo mejor que pude me acerque a ella y le derrame la bebida

-Oh, lo siento es que estoy un poco mareada- dije con tono falso

-Ya lo creo- dijo ella retirándose no sin antes darle una nalgada a Jake- Espera que ahora regreso – dijo guiñándole un ojo, me moleste un poco pero seguí bailando con Seth, que estaba en estado inconsciente, tome una mano y le acomode un mechón detrás de su oreja el me miro sonriente, y luego seguimos bailando, entonces note que una de sus manos bajaba por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis pompas, di un respingo por el contacto y luego reí, escuche a Jacob gruñir, y luego aleje un poco a Seth, la verdad que la reacción de Jake me asusto un poco, el se fue caminando hacia los baños.

**Jacob POV.**

Todo era un desastre Nessie estaba bailando muy pegada a Seth, luego él le tomaba una pompa, como podía ser eso posible, gruñí audiblemente, y pude ver que Ness, se sobresaltaba un poco, pero a estas alturas ya no me importaba lo que pensara, Seth se fue hacia los baños y rece por qué Nessie, no lo siguiera. Al parecer ella estaba un poco pasada de copas y no sabía lo que podían hacer, ella se trato de acercar a la barra, pero se resbalo, gracias a mis rápidos reflejos fui capaz de cogerla y acercarla a mí.

-Yo… lo siento- dijo ella ruborizándose- creo que me maree un poco-

-Si al parecer no estás acostumbrada al alcohol- dije molesto

-No importa no soy pequeña y sé que están cuidándome- dijo con suficiencia

-Creo que Seth no lo hace muy bien, al parecer ni siquiera puede cuidarse él solo- dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No me refiero a él- dijo ella molesta. Las luces se apagaron y comenzó una nueva canción con un reggee muy contagioso, algo muy sensual para bailar, Nessie estaba tarareando la tonada y comenzó a bailar conmigo, de no ser por su estado de ebriedad hubiera sido de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Empezó a moverse pegada a mí, y bajando sus manos de mis hombros a mi torso y viceversa, podía sentir choques eléctricos con cada rose.

-Estas ebria- dije enojado, más que con ella conmigo mismo

-Lo sé- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio- pero no importa si así tengo lo que quiero- dijo riendo-

-Que es lo que quieres- pregunte curioso

-Esto- dijo mientras bajaba ahora sus manos por mi espalda, y me apretaba las pompis

-Hey- dije entre riendo y apenado

-¿Te molesta?- dijo ella coquetamente

-Es injusto- le lance

-Entonces – dijo ella tomando mis manos y posándolas en su cintura- haz justicia- me desafío, estaba tentado por el destino, definitivamente era una buena noche, claro si no fuera por Sam para arruinarla

-Chicos vámonos, es muy tarde- regaño Sam

-Oh, vamos Uley un poco más- dije a regañadientes por arruinar mi situación

-Nada de eso llevaras a Ness, Marian y Seth así que rápido, yo llevare a los demás-dijo autoritariamente, por lo que no quedo de otra que seguir sus ordenes, lleve primero a Marian a su casa y en el camino Seth, se quedo dormido, Ness reía de todo lo que ocurría sin duda estaba ebria.

**Rennesme POV.**

La verdad que no estaba totalmente ebria, pero al menos me serviría de escusa para alocarme un poco y echar la culpa al alcohol, ya se me estaba pasando el efecto, pero no podía controlar mis impulsos, hoy quería a Jacob, el sentirlo cerca de mí, y oler su delicado aliento me hizo querer besarlo y hoy sería el día, definitivamente no podía esperar más. Íbamos rumbo a casa en medio del camino tome la mano de Jacob y comencé a acariciarla

-Que sucede Ness- pregunto de lo más tierno

-No me siento bien… ¿podemos bajar un poco?-

-Claro, aparco el auto y me ayudo a bajar si quería que creyera que aun estaba ebria, debía comportarme como tal, entonces me hice como que tropezaba, el me cogió de la cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo, que lindo era- Te sientes bien- pregunto preocupado

-Si es solo que el piso se mueve- dije, sin admitir que estaba ebria pues sabía que cuando alguien estaba borracho nunca lo admitía

-Estas ebria- me regaño

-No es cierto- lance

-Es cierto mírate

-Te digo que no-

-Que si

-Que no

-Ah, vamos Ness si te dejo sola no podrías caminar

-Claro que si-dije siguiéndole el juego. El me soltó e hice ademan de caminar pero volví a tropezar en el intento, entonces me lance a sus brazos que me recogieron gustosos, o al menos eso parecía, rio mostrando su hermosa dentadura y sin más, me lancé a sus labios, era ahora o nunca, lo besé, al principio, se quedo inmóvil y después me siguió el juego, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente hasta que nos faltó aire, me despegue a duras penas de sus labios, y mire su boca. Un poco hinchada por el largo beso, me miro y sonrió, entonces volvimos a besarnos, probaba el delicioso sabor de sus labios, tan dulces como los imaginaba, tan adictivos… una brisa pego de sopetón y me maree de nuevo el efecto del alcohol, mi repentina adrenalina y las mil emociones que sentía se reunieron haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

**Jacob POV:  
**

Sin duda era de los mejores besos que había tenido en mi vida, y con toda la pasión y amor reunidos en una sola caricia, no pude evitar llevar mis manos de nuevo por su cintura, cuando sentí que ya no respondía… Ness se había desmayado.

* * *

mi internet fallo horriblemente y no pude actualizar hasta ahora :S espero que su espera haya valido la pena y gracias a los que dejaron un lindo comentario que bueno que les guste :]

les aviso que quedan muy poquitos capitulos.. porque como dije en un inicio es una pequeñita historia :D

saludos y que tengan un buen día nos leemos pronto?


	11. Chapter 11

***Capitulo 11: olvido  
**

**Rennesme POV.**

Desperté acostada en mi cama, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin duda me estaba pegando todo lo de anoche, no fue buena idea tomar tanto, sobre todo porque no sabía que de lo que había hecho anoche fue cierto… recuerdo que aparcamos el coche y que Seth dormía… entonces imágenes de mi beso con Jacob llegaron a mi mente… me sentí feliz e instantáneamente pase mis dedos por mis labios, recordando la sensación de placer que me resulto aquel beso con el amor de mi vida. Pero después no recordaba nada y ahora estaba confundida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, debía de ser muy tarde, pero todas las chicas seguían durmiendo, me fui al baño y después de lavarme la cara, fui a la sala a encender el televisor mientras preparada el desayuno, aunque era obvio que la hora del desayuno había pasado, entonces me tope con Jacob en el sillón, estaba durmiendo con los brazos caídos por los lados y los pies saliendo por un costado, se veía sumamente tierno, pero al mismo tiempo cansado, creo que después de traernos de regreso, se quedo a vigilarnos, lo que no recordaba es como llegamos a la cabaña era todo muy confuso, fui delicadamente y le acaricie el rostro

-Jake estas bien, ¿no quieres ir a tu cama?- pregunte bajito, el abrió los ojos, estaban hinchados y rojos, parecía que la había pasado muy mal.

-Estas bien Ness- se incorporo en un rápido movimiento, yo asentí, y le di un abrazo.

-Gracias por traerme de vuelta, sinceramente no recuerdo cómo llegamos aquí- dije al no recordar nada, claro después del beso…

-¿No recuerdas como llegamos aquí?- pregunto confuso

**Jacob POV.**

Al parecer el efecto de las copas impulso a Ness a hacer algunas cuantas locuras de las que ni siquiera recordaba, eso me entristeció un poco, posiblemente era que no recordara nuestro beso.

-No recuerdo nada, solo cosas borrosas-

-Bueno eso sucede cuando tomas de más- dije consciente de que ella estaba ebria y era lo mas lógico que no recordara nada de lo que sucedió anoche

-Si creo que no fue buena idea beber- dijo ella como si fuera de los más normal- se quedo pensativa, como tratando de recordar algo, pero al parecer nuestro beso no era lo que recordaba y posiblemente no significaba nada para ella.

**Rennesme POV.**

-¿Hay algo de lo que recuerdes?- pregunto Jake… el beso inundo mi mente, pero el no lo había mencionada, capaz y habían sido alucinaciones mías y ni siquiera había ocurrido, como podía estar segura.

-¿Hay algo que haya hecho?- pregunté, así no sería yo la que hablara sobre el beso, si el no lo mencionaba posiblemente no hubiese ocurrido, o quizás no lo hubiese querido recordar

**Jacob POV.**

-Solo lo típico de una chica alcoholizada- dije riendo, al parecer no recordaba el beso, entonces sería mejor no mencionarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo típico?- pregunto

-ya sabes bailes- dije encogiéndose de hombros- muy buenos bailes, no sabía que podías moverte así- dije recordando sus bailes más sensuales

**Rennesme POV.**

-No recuerdo muy bien- dije encogiéndome de hombros- ¿algo más?- pregunte con la esperanza de que mencionara el dichoso beso, al menos tenía la esperanza de que fuera real, había sido perfecto, podía jurar que sus labios no eran imaginación mi.

-No nada más- dijo el débilmente. Lo cual me lleno de coraje al imaginar que el no quiso el beso o simplemente no había sucedido, me negaba a creer eso.

**Jacob POV.  
**

-Sabes, hoy hará un buen día deberíamos hacer una fogata- propuse de lo más normal, quería cambiar el tema no soportaba que no recordase lo bien que la pasamos ayer

-Si eso creo, sabes creo que debes de irte a tu cabaña, así no se enoja Sam y no nos metemos en líos por portarnos no muy decentemente ayer- dijo ella al parecer quería estar sola, pude ver que estaba un poco triste pero no tenía idea de por qué.

**Rennesme POV.  
**

-Claro, nos vemos en la noche, que te repongas- dijo el de lo más normal mientras salía por la puerta, no puedo creer que no mencionara el beso, al parecer todo había sido una alucinación mía por culpa del maldito licor.

* * *

jjaj como me molesta cuando quieres que alguien diga algo que ya sabes solo para comprobar que es verdad... es como cuando los alumnos le preguntamos al maestro algo de lo cual sabemos la respuesta solo para ver que tan culto es.. jajaaj es de lo más irritante pero al mismo tiempo da gracia... pobrecitos Rennesme y Jake... niuno se anima a confesarse que tontitos... en fin pronto... pronto todo se aclarara?...

momento de un adelantó...

_ -Cuenta con ello- y ella tomo una botella y la deslizo a su carrito de compras- Esta la invito yo- dijo dándome un guiño- No sabes lo que puede ocurrir después de unas cuantas copas- quise decirle algo más pero caminaba, dejándome ahí sin más, típico de ella…_

¿otra botella?... ¿Qué pasara ahora?... en una noche de leyendas todo puede salir a la luz publica...

qe tengan buen día, noche o tiempo en el que esten leyendo y recuerden el tiempo de actualización esta en sus manos... pd... si recibo una buena cantidad de reviews les dejo doble capitulo al mismo tiempo.. bueno solo si quieren recuerden por cada review estas sacando una idea de esta cabeza :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: La Fogata**

**Rennesme POV.**

Estaba totalmente agotada y sin ánimos de estar despierta, unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y me obligue a secarlas, me fui a mi habitación y me dormí nuevamente, hoy sería un día demasiado largo y no tenia ánimos por empezarlo "tan temprano"… bueno tan pronto, mire el reloj y marcaban las 2 pm, al parecer habíamos llegado muy tarde, me fui nuevamente al dormitorio, y sin desayunar, pero no tenía hambre, no después de hablar con Jake, me sentía mal y quería dormir mucho. Me removía en mi cama, las chicas aun no despertaban deberían estar agotadas, me sentía igual, pero de una forma diferente… después de vario tiempo sollozando, me quede profundamente dormida.

**Jacob POV.**

Me fui a mi cabaña con los ojos hinchados, y con un nudo en el pecho, creía que Nessie se acordaría y podría decirle que para mí no fue un juego, que en realidad siempre la he querido, pero al parecer mis planes fueron truncados, me descambie y me tire en la cama, todo mundo dormía, pero yo no podía hacerlo, después de estar removiéndome incómodamente, decidí darme una ducha y comenzar los preparativos para la fogata… me coloque unas bermudas color jeans, y una playera con cuello en "v" blanca, luego me fui al pueblo, tome prestado el coche de Ness, sabía que no se molestaría, llegue al supermercado, comencé las compras, bombones, salchichas, carne, refresco, bocadillos, papas fritas, todo lo típico para pasar una buena noche de fogata, camine directo a la caja notando las miradas de todo mundo, como diciendo "alimentara a toda china"… pero no les di importancia, la verdad que aquí no estaban acostumbrados a tener hombres lobo como en la reserva, antes de llegar pase por el pasillo de licorería, me reí y me enfurecí al recordar lo que había pasado gracias al alcohol ayer por la noche, entonces escuche una sonora carcajada y ahí estaba ella…

-¿Recordando buenos momentos?- pregunto Marian mientras me observaba, me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte un poco confundido

-¿Qué planes tienes esta noche?- dijo ella- no creo que compres todo eso si no fuera una ocasión especial- rio un poco

-haremos una fogata, estas invitada si quieres ir-

-Cuenta con ello- y ella tomo una botella y la deslizo a su carrito de compras- Esta la invito yo- dijo dándome un guiño- No sabes lo que puede ocurrir después de unas cuantas copas- quise decirle algo más pero caminaba, dejándome ahí sin más, típico de ella… al principio creía que era una creída pero la verdad que era buena chica, solo no dejaba que nadie que hacer, no aceptaba critica de nadie, y en cierta manera era bueno… después de pagar me dirigí a subir todo al coche, y regresar a las cabañas. Todo mundo había despertado, bueno todos excepto Ness… Leah me había dicho que no se sentía bien y que quería más tiempo para descansar, que arregláramos todo y que nos alcanzaría más tarde…

**Rennesme POV**

Después de dormir por más de 10 horas, desperté y salí por la ventana a lo lejos cerca de la playa podía observar la fogata al parecer todo mundo estaba divirtiéndose todos menos yo…

-Parece que la bella durmiente a despertado- dijo Seth acercándose para abrazarme

-Al parecer tienen todo listo- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Vamos alístate, y animo todo saldrá bien, confía en mí- dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia la playa… entre y fui directo al baño para alistarme… dios por eso Seth me dio animo… estaba horrible… ojeras, maquillaje corrido… parecía sacada de una película de Halloween, aunque pensando en que estoy en medio de una playa desierta con hombres lobos… si podría decirse, que era una película de terror… decidí arreglarme, para hacerme sentir mejor, al menos si te vez bien, puedes engañar a alguien… me duche me coloque el bikini, un vestido playero muy lindo y unas sandalias, coloque mi cabello en media coleta y me maquille un poco, nada especial, solo un poco de brillo labial… fui directo a la fogata… estaban todos reunidos… incluso Marian… posiblemente Jacob la había invitado, lo que me faltaba.

-Hey veo que has decidido dejar de invernar- dijo Quil sentándose a un lado de Claire.

-Si, la verdad es que de tanto cazar oso, empiezo a sentirme como uno- dije haciendo reír a media manada, Jacob solo me miraba.

-Pues espero que tengas hambre, porque hicimos un gran banquete- dijo Seth, entregándome un plato con salchicha asada

-¿Hicimos?... me huele a manada- dijo Jacob dándole un zape

-No se supone que eso es lo que son- dijo Claire

-La verdad que no entiendo nada de sus chistes locales- dijo Marian tomando un vaso de refresco y sentándose por la fogata.

-Es solo que nos gusta bromear- dijo Sam en su típico tono de adulto mayor

-Vale son solo juegos- dijo Quil. Tome mi comida y me fui a sentar junto a Seth, este me sonrió y Jacob paso de largo, mirándome con recelo, se sentó junto a Marian, que le dio un codazo. Todo mundo estaba comiendo y haciendo bromas, la mayoría era para mí, por haber sido la última en integrarme, también me contaron que Jacob había preparado todo para tener una excelente noche, al parecer dormiríamos a la intemperie, también prepararon algunas casitas de campaña y unos cuantos sacos de dormir, especialmente para los chicos, quienes no les importaba pasar su noche afuera, cosas de hombres como lo mencionaron ellos.

-Ahora que les parece si contamos historias de terror, y asamos malvaviscos- dijo Claire, cogiendo una enorme bolsa de bombones y dándonos unos alfileres para poder asarlos.

-Perfecto- dije yo tomando uno

-¿Y quién contara la primer historia?- dijo Sam

-Yo- se apunto Marian- Es una historia verídica, y sucedió en un pueblo no muy lejano de aquí...- dijo haciendo tono de misterio, luego se removió de su asiento y se paro frente a todos, quienes mirábamos atentos como comenzaba su historia- En el pueblo donde vivía de pequeña, había una casa que fue ocupada por una familia, debo decir que era una familia enorme… tenían 5 hijos… ellos por lo general no salían de día… eran muy extraños, no hablaban con nadie, y eran tan pálidos como fantasmas…- de donde se me hacía conocido esto…pensé- un día escuchamos ruidos extraños… y decidí ir a investigar, tenía como 5 años… más o menos- dudo- bueno lo importante es que vi a uno de ellos, era enorme, con cabello negro, parecía un mono- sigo pensando que esto me recuerda a algo- estaba haciendo cosas sucias con una mujer rubia… con su hermana- dijo ella haciendo una pausa dramática…- bueno después de eso, descubrí, que ellos no comían, no dormían… siempre estaban despiertos cuando los llamaban… eran muy extraños… además el mediano, uno de cabellos cobrizos… era muy extraño te miraba como si quisiera leerte el pensamiento… el estaba enamorado de mi perro- dijo ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto- y un día cuando "Snoppy" desapareció fui a su casa a buscarlo… y ese chico se lo estaba comiendo…- dijo horrorizada- entonces descubrí lo que eran- dijo con ojos como platos

Eran come perros- ¿pero qué?- si por eso tenía una afición con mi mascota… ese hombre era terrible… un come perros insaciable- dijo ella recordando pobre… siempre quise tener un perrito

-¿Cómo se llamaban?- dijo Leah, curiosa

-Una tenía nombre de cuento…. Como era... a si Alice.. Como la de las maravillas- dijo ella y caí en cuenta…. Por eso mi padre no me dejaba tener mascota…

-Y yo que creía que lo de Ed -era personal- dijo Jacob súper bajito para que solo nosotros lo pudiéramos oír, todos estallamos a carcajada y Marian nos miro feo-

-Hey no se burlen es cierto, yo los vi… - dijo ella pero todos seguimos riendo, era obvio que era cierto, pero ella ni se imaginaba- ¿bueno alguien tiene una mejor historia?

-YO- dije riendo- es algo que paso hace mucho tiempo- bueno ni tanto pero en años híbridos todo pasa demasiado a prisa…

* * *

pprimero lo prometido es deuda ustedes cumplen y yo tambien... aquí les deje el otro capi espero que les haya gustado... no todo puede ser color rosa... pero bueno... veremos que sucede esto esta por acabar ... hacemos cuenta regresiva...

**#4 antes de que acabe**

por cierto ¿qué historia contara Ness?... jeje bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y pues pronto se viene el final de la fic, espero les guste :).

momento de adelanto...

_-¿Y entonces tu quieres a Seth para novio?- me pregunto ella._

_-Es uno de mis mejores amigos- dije sonriendo, pude ver que Jake se tensaba y retiraba la mirada._

_-Eso no fue lo que pregunte- esa chica era muy suspicaz… la mentira no se me daba, por lo que no conteste- vamos estamos entre amigos- dijo animándome- Se que Jake y tu se llevan muy bien, puedo verlo- el y yo nos miramos y sonreímos- es como si hubiera algo entre ustedes- deje de respirar y creo que Jake lo noto, pero no dijo nada- Saben la verdad que harían una bonita pareja_

Hay esa Marian tan barbara... jajaj en que lio los deja metidos... que dira Ness... que dira jake... y por cierto en el próximo capitulo se descubre algo... no les dire que... muajaja

ya lo saben por cada review sale una nueva idea de esta cabezita :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Historias de Terror.**

**Rennesme POV.**

Estaba terminando de contar mi historia personal, aquella que me había contado mama, papa, incluso Jake tantas veces, sobre como vencieron a los temidos neófitos… era horrible, pero a la vez valerosa, me encantaba como se habían unido hombres lobo y vampiros por mi madre…. Era una gran historia… además todos estaban prestando atención.

-Y así fue hombres lobos y vampiros se unieron para salvar a todo un pueblo- dije para terminar la historia, todo mundo estaba atento

-Eso es guau…- dijo Marian- deberías escribir libros de ciencia ficción o algo así- dijo ella sorprendida- es una historia súper interesante, lástima que sea mentira- dijo ella riendo- los hombres lobo no existen- jjaj si supieras

-La verdad es que es algo que no puedo asegurar- dije muy segura por obvias razones.

-Además son unos monstros muy feos- dijo ella haciendo una mueca- todos peludos, que asco- concluyo… si tan solo supiera que estaba entre un montón de ellos.

-A mi me parecen unos seres increíbles- dijo Claire- y muy lindos- dijo dándole un beso a Quil, que se inflo de orgullo

-En fin… no existen- dijo ella muy segura

-Sabes dicen que en este bosque hay algunos de ellos- dijo Jacob muy seguro, y dándole un guiño a Sam

-Sí creo que deberíamos tener más cuidado- dijo Sam- no sabes si alguno querrá darse una vuelta por acá-

-Obvio que no- dijo Marian- créanme los hombres lobo no existen- dijo riendo… terminamos de contar algunas historias, que parecían más anécdotas y leyendas que Quil gracias a su abuelo sabía, eran muy divertidas… algunas espeluznantes, pero al saber que eran totalmente ciertas, la verdad que las hacía más interesantes, aunque Marian no dejaba de decir que eran puras mentiras… el susto que le darían Jake y Sam en la noche sería muy divertido…

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir- dije convencida de que era un poco tarde

-Definitivo que eres un oso Rennesme- dijo Marian- pero la verdad que te apoyo tengo un poco de sueño… nos adentramos en la casita de cabaña… y nos dispusimos a dormir, pero obviamente no haríamos eso, Claire y yo estábamos susurrando y poniéndonos de acuerdo para el susto de Marian, podíamos escuchar a los chicos afuera haciendo lo mismo… yo le traducía a Claire por medio de mi don, ya que los susurros, solo eran audibles para alguien como yo, además claro de que Marian ya estaba súper dormida. Fue entonces que empezamos a oír ruidos desgarradores sin duda alguien ya no estaba en su forma humana… empezó a rondar la casa, el resto de los chicos se hacía los dormidos… Marian se despertó por los fuertes aullidos a ver por el sonido supuse que era Jake, quien se había convertido…

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo ella un poco asustada, yo y Claire nos hicimos las dormidas- Ai dios debí de comer mucho, dijo volviéndose a recostar, entonces Jake dio otro aullido y comenzó a roer la casa, Marian se levanto nuevamente, y se quedo quieta a escuchar, entonces las sombras de el gran lobo, se mostró por encima de la carpa… ella se tapo la boca y observó como diambulada el gran lobo, entonces empezó a movernos a mi y a Claire según ella sin hacer ruido- Chicas, chicas… despierten- dijo muy asustada- al parecer las leyendas son ciertas-

-¿Qué sucede Marian?- pregunte de lo más inocente

-Hay un gran lobo afuera, va a comernos- dijo ella temblando

-Claro que no… no existen no lo recuerdas?- dije imitando sus quejas anteriormente

-Me equivoque si existen ahí uno afuera

-Claro que no- dijo Claire- Es más por que no vamos a ver

-Están locas, podría comernos

-¿Y los chicos?- dije preocupándola

-Puede ser que ya se los hayan comido, no Dios debimos advertirles- dijo nerviosa

-No puede ser cierto… deja y echo un vistazo- dije de lo más natural, acercándome a la entrada

-No Ness… no vayas, podría pasarte algo malo- dijo Marian

-No te preocupes voy a ver y enseguida vuelvo- entonces salí por la carpa y me tope con Jacob, que me dio una lambida por el rostro- tranquilo – le dije riendo bajito, y le mostré una idea por medio de mi don, entonces el aulló, y pudimos escuchar los gritos de Marian, Jake se acerco a mí y me empezó a olfatear… yo grite y Marian se asusto y grito más, debió pensar que estaba siendo atacada por un gran hombre lobo, no pude evitar reír en bajito y seguí gritando… hizo que Marian comenzara a decir un millón de cosas… luego me fui corriendo con Jacob rumbo al bosque.. ella salió a buscarnos… jajaja como si pudiera salvarme de un hombre lobo… pero antes de llegar nos vio… y pff… se desmayo… Jake, fue corriendo a cambiarse y yo fui a ayudarle.

-¿Qué haremos?- dijo Seth- se supone que era un pequeño susto

-No pensé que saldría a vernos- dije sinceramente

-Le decimos que fue una pesadilla, metámosle en la casa y que se despierte confundida- dijo Jacob riendo. -A algunas personas les pasa así- supuse que lo decía por mí, y por mi falta de memoria de la noche anterior.

-Esa es buena idea, le decimos que comió mucho y por lo de las leyendas se lo soñó todo- dijo Sam

-Después de todo, tienes buenas ideas- dije dándole una palmadita a Jake, metimos a Marian y me acosté a un lado para corroborar la historia, todos ya estábamos al tanto, no pasaron más de 5 minutos para escuchar el primer grito de Marian-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que te han comido- dijo ella sollozando

-Em… creo que hay algo malo en tu acusación- dije riendo

-¿Qué?- dijo ella

-Pues si me hubieran comido… posiblemente no estuviera platicando contigo

-Es que yo lo vi, lo recuerdas

-¿Ver qué?-dije inocentemente

-El lobo… te iba a comer lo vi todo- le explique que no era cierto, pero ella seguía diciendo que sí, luego "despertó" a todo mundo y secundaron mis ideas, por lo que ella se sintió terrible… y decidió irse a su casa… Jacob se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella me tomo de la mano y me pidió que los acompañase….

-No creo que sea buena idea- dije sinceramente, no me apetecía volver con Jacob por un largo camino.

-Vamos Nessie, me lo agradecerás después- dijo ella muy bajito y se aferro más a mí. Ya lo suficientemente lejos de la fogata, empezamos a hablar abiertamente… al menos Marian comenzó a hacerlo.

-¿Y entonces tu quieres a Seth para novio?- me pregunto ella

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos- dije sonriendo, pude ver que Jake se tensaba y retiraba la mirada.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte- esa chica era muy suspicaz… la mentira no se me daba, por lo que no conteste- vamos estamos entre amigos- dijo animándome- Se que Jake y tu se llevan muy bien, puedo verlo- el y yo nos miramos y sonreímos- es como si hubiera algo entre ustedes- deje de respirar y creo que Jake lo noto, pero no dijo nada- Saben la verdad que harían una bonita pareja

-Ness es muy guapa- dijo Jake- haría buena pareja con todos- dijo restándole importancia a su acusación

-Pero sin duda contigo se ve mejor- dijo ella, adelantándose, puesto que ya habíamos llegado a su casa, note que Jacob la miro feo, y supongo que por lo que ella decía… después de girarnos para retomar el rumbo, ella suspiro y dijo- Y Jake por favor no te comas a Nessie en el camino- nosotros solo quedamos con cara de poker- Seth a visto como se besaron después de la discoteca…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- me lo ha contado, dice que por poco, pensaba que Jake te quería comer- yo y Jacob volteamos a vernos y luego a Marian, pero ella ya estaba corriendo a su casa, dejándonos con un gran y tortuoso camino de regreso.

* * *

Huy la que les dejo Marian... jjaja pobrecitos se quedaron en silencio incomodo... pero bueno eso les pasa por despistados =) en fin ya quedan solo dos capitulos más para el final dado que este es ...

**#3 antes de terminar.**

hoy no les dejo adelantó para que no se torturen imaginandose lo que viene :P jajja espero les guste la historia y muchas gracias a todos los que dejan un lindo review recuerden que por cada review hacemos creamos un final feliz para jacob :P jajaaj

y además es el motor para seguir escribiendo, como siempre recuerden que el tiempo en actualización esta en sus manos... ¿quieren otro capitulo hoy?... pues ya saben que hacer :D

que tengan buen día


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: Hora de la verdad**

**Rennesme POV.**

Sentía un calor inundar mis mejillas, trague en seco y sentía que las manos me sudaban, estaba muy nerviosa… Marian había mencionado lo del beso y no sabía qué pensaría Jake… aunque me alegraba de saber que al menos mi mente no me había traicionado y había sido cierto… sonreí ante lo tonto que sonaba eso… pude escuchar la respiración de Jake volver tranquilamente, ni siquiera había notado que había dejado de respirar… lo mire a los ojos, mientras él hacía lo mismo, estuvimos así un tiempo sin decir nada… sonreímos tímidamente….

-YO… TU- dijimos al mismo tiempo, reímos por nuestra sincronía- Es… Fue…- volvimos a repetir, reímos nuevamente y el hizo ademán de que empezara.

-No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho- dije fingiendo molestia

-Perdón… pero tú me dijiste que no recordabas nada… pensé que fue el efecto del alcohol tu arranque… y no sabía que pensar- dijo bajando la mirada- podrías haberme tachado de loco

-No me la creo… te pregunte si había hecho algo y tu me dijiste que no hice nada… no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado eso- dije- si no fue serio… si solo fue un beso… creeme lo hubiera entendido… se que probablemente no te gusto… pero al menos me hubieras dicho….- dije un poco triste agachando mi mirada…

-No… eso nunca- dijo el rápidamente, luego tomo mi mentón y me obligo a mirarle- fue el mejor beso que me han dado- dijo sonriendo – y aunque tu no lo recuerdes yo no he podido ni dormir pensando en eso- ahora que lo veía Jake parecía un zombie… con ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos… y se veía sumamente cansado, me soltó y volvió a agachar evadiendo mi mirada- se que no significo lo mismo para ti… se que ni siquiera recuerdas el beso-

-Pues podrías recordármelo- dije tomando su cintura y acomodando mi cabeza bajo la suya, la verdad que el beso lo recordaba perfecto… pero quería hacerle saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos… y que era momento de que dejara todos sus miedos de lado, él me sonrio pego su frente a la mía y me besó nuevamente… fue un beso lleno de amor… mucho mejor que el anterior, después de tiempo así… nos separamos

-Lo recuerdas- pregunto picadamente

-Creo que necesito uno más para recordarlo nuevamente- dije atrayéndolo nuevamente… el bajo sus manos desde mi espalda, hasta mi cintura… y un profundizo el beso, estuvimos así un rato… luego comenzamos a caminar silenciosamente por la orilla de la playa… no teníamos que decirnos nada, era como si estuviéramos conectados, solo nos dábamos unos cuantos besos, entre intervalos de camino, fue el camino más corto pero al parecer eso no era lo mismo que pensaban los chicos….

-Creímos que se habían perdido- dijo Sam, autoritariamente, Jake y yo solo agachamos la cabeza

-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo- dijo Seth, mirando las manos de Jake y yo entrelazadas, ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta de cuando ocurrió eso, pero las separamos al instante

-Vamos chicos no tienen por qué avergonzarse… es muy natural- dijo Emily sonriendo a Sam y dándole un abrazo, el semblante de él cambio y Jake y yo nos relajamos, no sabíamos que decir.

-Seth, yo, tu sabes cuánto la quiero- le dijo Jacob a Seth… él no entendió porque ni yo, solo hasta que recordé… se suponía que yo quería a Seth, el soltó un carcajada.. y yo ..

-La verdad que no tienes por qué preocuparte Seth y yo solo somos amigos- dije sonriendo, el enarco una ceja

-Pero pensé

-Huy…. Yo creía que el olor a pino quemado venía del bosque- dijo Leah riendo, abrazada a Embry, que soltó una pequeña carcajada

-Chicos…- regañe- es solo que Jake, quería que por fin te decidieras… no podía esperarte toda una vida- dije a modo cómico… el solo soltó una risa y se acercó a Seth, despues le dio un golpe en el hombro

-Hey que fue eso- dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño.

-Por toquetear a Ness en la disco, no creas que no te vi- vi como seth abria los ojos por la sorpresa y luego se ponia un poco colorado.

-Yo... estaba ebrio no puedo negarlo- dijo riendo, yo me acerque y le di un breve zape -¿y eso fue por?- dijo sobando su cabeza.

-Por decirle a Marian lo que paso entre nosotros- dije riendo.

-Hey es solo que Jacob es un lento y yo queria ligar un poco, pero no podía hacerlo a menos de que estuvieran juntos-

-Bueno debo de admitir… que tarde un poco… pero no eres una chica común… y tus padres son muy celosos y protectores contigo… además si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que tu padre puede leer la mente.. y es un vampiro que puede matarme literalmente... no sabía cómo proceder…

-No me digas que El gran Alpha Black… ¿tiene miedo?- dije riendo.

-No es miedo solo precaución- dijo coquetamente, yo le bese y escuchamos unos quejidos de Sam

-Vamos Sammy déjalos que aprovechen, cuando Edward y Bella se enteren no los dejaran estar así- dijo Quil riendo

-Es cierto- le susurré al oído a Jake

-Tendremos que aprovechar el resto de las vacaciones…- dijo él besándome… mientras yo planeaba lo que serían los mejores días de nuestra vida…

* * *

pam, pam, pam... es el #2 antes de que termine el Fic... así que cuando quieren el final?... hoy, pues haganlo saber... recuerden dependiendo el numero de Reviews es el momento que tardo en actualizar :D espero que les guste el capitulo y pues ya el proximo es el final ... gracias por apoyar el fic enserio por su tiempo en leer gracias...

en fin que tengan un buen día :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Encuentro Fortuito**

**Rennesme POV.**

Me encontraba dentro de la tienda intentando dormir, pero la verdad que no podía pensar más que en las palabras de Quil, "aprovechen el tiempo"… zumbaba dentro de mi cabeza y no me dejaba concentrarme, para mi suerte las chicas estaban completamente dormidas, la verdad que habían hecho mucha actividad durante el día y con el desvelo, se quedaron muertas en unos pocos segundos. Yo tenía ganas de estar con Jacob, era mi primer amor y además por fin podíamos estar juntos, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, estar con él. Entonces decidí que tomaría el consejo de Quil. Salí de la tienda de manera muy sigilosa, para toparme con un montón de hombres lobo tirados por todo "el campamento"… los ronquidos de todos eran muy cómicos, parecía unos camiones en plena carretera, esquive algunos de los cuerpos de mis amigos, en búsqueda de Jacob, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, entonces vislumbre su saco de dormir y me fui rápido hacía el… pero algo me atrapo y me cerro la boca…

-Sh… alguien puede despertarse- dijo muy bajito Jacob. Asentí y el soltó mi boca, nos fuimos caminando de la mano hacia la orilla de la playa, en dirección al sur, donde se encontraban unas enormes rocas.

-Me diste un susto- dije riendo

-Veo que tú tampoco podías dormir- contesto sin sentido

-Al parecer no fui la única- el asintió y me dio un pequeño beso.

-Era demasiado pronto para separarme de ti- dijo feliz, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, recostándome en su perfecto torso desnudo.

-Podría estar aquí toda la noche- dije sinceramente

-Debemos volver antes de que amanezca- sentencio Jake

-Pensé que solo mi padre sabía arruinar los momentos- dije y ambos reímos, estuvimos disfrutando de lo que nos quedaba de tiempo, antes del amanecer, relajados viendo las estrellas, hablando de nosotros de lo tonto que fuimos al perder el tiempo con tonterías, sobre todo Jacob.

-No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto

-Lo importante es que tenemos una eternidad por delante- dije haciéndolo sentir mejor

-eternidad… ¿no es mucho?- dijo en tono de falsa preocupación

-Sí, es mucho y recuerda que eres solo mío, mío, mío- dije riendo.

-Eternidad es poco para estar contigo- dijo dulcemente y yo no pude estar más de acuerdo, entonces sonrió como un niño y lo mire enternecida por el gesto, lo bese dulcemente… pero poco a poco… fuimos subiendo el tono de nuestros besos… comencé a besarle el cuello cuando sentía que me quedaba sin aire, me gire a modo de quedar sobre él, y empecé a besarlo con más pasión, podía escuchar sus suaves suspiros… entonces me detuvo sujetando mas fuerte mis manos a los costados. Reí de una forma muy sensual y suspiro derrotado, seguí besándolo y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo… me dio una vuelta de 360° rápidamente dejándome debajo de él, y empezó a tomar el control de la situación, esto se estaba poniendo hot, tal como quería, fue entonces que el sol empezó a asomarse destilando sus primeros rayos de luz, Jacob suspiro triunfante

-Esto no es justo sabes- dije cruzando mis brazos

-Vamos tenemos que llegar antes que despierten

-Demasiado tarde Black- dijo Leah riendo de la mano de Embry, en ese instante me puse lo más colorada posible- Sam y los demás no han despertado no se preocupen dijo dándome un guiño

-Entonces que hacen ustedes despiertos- dije curiosa

-No son los únicos que quieren aprovechar el tiempo- dijo Embry riendo, Leah le dio un pequeño golpe, y todos reímos- Escuchamos voces de regreso y pensamos en avisar antes de que otro aparezca- concluyó.

-Que oportunos- dije

-Es bastante obvio que Jake está más agradecido que tu Ness- dijo Leah

-Por supuesto- nos levantamos y caminamos hacia el campamento, Seth, estaba que roncaba horrible, Quil y Claire, estaban regresando desde la zona norte, al parecer no fuimos los únicos que salimos de paseo en la noche.

-¿Donde está Sam?- pregunto Quil preocupado

-¿No creen que haya notado nuestra ausencia?- dijo Claire

-Facil, todos estábamos juntos fuimos a pasear- dije tomando una solución.

-Genial, que nadie lo olvide.

-Si claro no olvidaremos eso- dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido apareciendo tras de nosotros.

-Oh, oh- dijimos al unisonó

- Me decepcionan chicos- comenzó Sam, cuando pude ver a Emily atrás acomodándose la blusa y peinándose un poco

-O Uley- dije riendo- mejor no empecemos porque no creo que a mi padre le haga mucha gracia saber que nuestros cuidadores, estaban más ocupados en ellos, que en nosotros- todos miraron a Emily y comenzaron a reír.

-Cullen, eres bastante inteligente lo sabías- dijo Sam retirándose con Emily

-Lo sé… es de familia- dije riendo junto con todos… Acordamos pasar ese día viendo películas en la casa y aprovechando de nuestro ultimo día en la isla.

Paseamos e hicimos una camita por el linaje del bosque, estábamos todos muy contentos e incluso Seth se divertía de lo lindo con Marian quienes al parecer tampoco desperdiciaron su ultimo día, entre paseos, bromas, y disfrutar del último día en la playa, nos cansamos demasiado, y después de una excelente fiesta de despedida, nos fuimos a dormir a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Estaba cayendo profundamente, pero aun así no podía dormir del todo y es que sería el ultimo día que estaría con Jacob sin padres, resople profundamente y me gire a la ventana, donde vi una enorme sombra sonreír…

-Pensé que estabas dormida- dijo susurrando sin querer despertar a nadie

-Lo mismo digo- sonreí enormemente

-Ven- me extendió la mano y sin dudar, me encamine hacia su encuentro, escuche que trago en seco y recordé… solo traía una camisa hasta las mitad de los muslos, solo cubriendo lo necesario, me sonroje inmediatamente y entonces él me abrazo

-Te ves preciosa- después de un pequeño gracias, le di un beso en el cuello

-Vamos, tenemos que aprovechar esta noche

-A donde vamos- pregunte curiosa

-Tu dejate guiar- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me vendaba los ojos- ahora solo súbete en mi espalda- así lo hice y entonces solo sentí la fresca frisa de la playa en mi piel, me pegue más a él y entonces escuche el corazón de Jacob latir más fuerte de lo normal

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunte picaronamente

-No es nada- dijo bajito y entonces todo se detuvo, me bajo de su espalda me coloco al frente, podía ver pequeñas lucecitas, pero nada claro, entonces me quito la venda y me abrazó por la espalda- ¿qué te parece?- dijo mientras podía escuchar el sonido de su sonrisa engrandeciéndose y como se le inflaba el pecho de al respirar, un poco nervioso podría agregar

-Es precioso Jake- dije sinceramente, estábamos en un lugar cerca de un risco, no podía ver nada más que las olas del mar golpeteando la costa, pequeñas luces, como luciérnagas alrededor de un colchón enorme que daba la perfecta vista, todo decorado con pétalos rojos y unas velas alrededor, también pude ver postres y muchas cosas demasiado románticas.

-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo suspirando nuevamente.

-Lo sé eres perfecto- le dije… y me gire a besarlo con tanta urgencia que olvidaba todo, de repente ya estaba en la cama con él… besándolo apasionadamente… sin duda lo quería y este sería un día que nunca olvidaría….

**_[1 día después en la mansión Cullen]_**

-Como pudieron, son unos niños- grito mi padre

-Pensé que no querrías morir antes de ver a tus nietos… ya sabes la media de vida es de 80… y tu ya vas por los ¿112?- dijo Jake riendo… para tranquilizar el ambiente

-Jake…- susurre- no creo que haya funcionado- dije un poco nerviosa

-Corre- gritamos al mismo tiempo, cuando salimos disparados por la puerta principal, este Jacob si era un metedero de patas, como se le ocurrió pensar que no debía pensar en eso justamente enfrente de mis padres.

-Edward a dónde vas- escuche a mi madre mortificada

-Ese Uley – grito desesperado- va a ser el que no conocerá a sus nietos por no cuidar de sus perros.

***Fin***

**Bueno aquí termina este minific, con el final de las vacaciones de Nessie y su nuevo novio Jacob... muajaja pobrecitos todo lo que pasaron para estar juntos y luego la manada quería quitarles el tiempo, pero Jacob es muy inteligente y planeo su salida nocturna que termino en... un Edward muy enojado, y la posible castración de uno que otro lobo... jajaj en fin espero que les haya gustado el final un poco corto y soso, pero es lo que escribieron mis manitas durante un tiempo con el fin de que se diera a entender lo que creía que pasaria al terminar las vacaciones jjajaa**

**Gracias a las personas que leyeron la historia, qe apoyaron pero sobre todo a las que dejaron sus bellos comentarios y me hicieron muy feliz, además aumentaron mi creatividad y un monton de cosas más :D gracias son geniales (aunque eso ya lo sabían)**

**que tengan un buen día y que Dios los bendiga, sonrian sean felices lo merecen yo lo se... ¿Cómo lo se?... porque yo se todo.. muajaja.. ok no ¬¬**

**Por cierto si quieren leer mi otro Fanfiction se los agradecería ya va por el capitulo 21 y algo así es un poco de romance, drama, amistad y humor, por lo que me gusta mucho, si se quieren pasar por ahí estan cordialmente invitados :) se llama **

**.amor, amistad y algo más.**

**pd. haganme saber su opinion dejen un bello comentario :D **


End file.
